Radiated Love
by HeroFreak
Summary: After the breach was destroyed, I could get back to my normal life. Start fresh, stop worrying about Kaijus and live on. For sure I wasn't so close with my family, getting invited to my mother's second wedding was torture but during the wedding ceremony, I met the famous Gipsy Danger pilot, Raleigh Becket. I thought I could get to know him, but not as much as I thought. RaleighxOC.
1. Chapter 1

After the breach was destroyed, thanks to the Gipsy danger pilots, my life can finally go back to normal. No need to start worrying about Kaijus, no need to feel tense all day. I could just sit back and relax.

The Grand Canyon. I always loved it when I was little, always wanted to go. Since the first Kaiju had attacked the earth, I moved to the Grand Canyon. Stayed in the National park for 6 years. It was the best 6 years of my life. The Grand Canyon was away from the ocean, but it was never away from the Chaos. People were talking, people watched the news. It was horrible to watch buildings fall, people screaming on the television. The past years were horrible.

But the war clock is over. It's done. No Kaiju will invade our home, ever again.

* * *

My phone rang on the bed side table of my hotel room. I looked at it. My mom. Should I ignore? Or answer it. I sighed and ran my hand through my messy brown hair and answered.

"What do you want." I whined in the phone.

"For god sakes Caroline. You're 23 now and you sound like a teenager." My mom screeched in the phone.

"Tell me what you want or I'll hang up." I threatened.

"Well, you know my boyfriend for the past few years?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. The rich bastard, yes." I said.

My mom sighed and continued, "Well, we are getting MARRIED!"

I froze. There getting married? "Since when?" I asked.

"Oh, a few months ago after the war was over. He asked and I said yes! I tried to contact you but you kept on ignoring me... until now." She said.

"Okay then... congrats?" I said with an uneasy tone.

"Thank you, honey! Now, we're actually going to have our reception party in the Grand Canyon. I know you love that place and we haven't seen you for so long so I was like, why not there? And he said that's fine with me, so we're going to the Grand Canyon!" She screamed.

"Mom. Just cut to the chase. When is the wedding?" I asked. Even though I hated my family, I still couldn't miss my own mother's wedding, even though that sound like torture.

"So you're coming?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh yeah."

"Great! The wedding is going to be in 5 days. It'll be in Half moon bay. You know, near San Francisco? There's a beautiful Ritz there right next to the Pacific ocean!" She shouted in the phone.

San Francisco. The first attack of a Kaiju. Killed thousands and broke the golden gate bridge. Pacific ocean. The portal of our world and their world were inside that ocean. Where else can my mom find that doesn't have any history with Kaijus.

I sighed, "Okay, whatever. I'll be there."

She screeched again, "Thank you so much honey! I love you so much! You're sister is going to be there too, with her new boyfriend. God, she's gotten a lot lately. Have you?"

"No. I have no boyfriend. I've been staying in the Grand Canyon for the past few years. Finishing off some college things and trying to find a job." I said coldly.

My mom sighed, "Well, that's to bad. I was hoping to meet some special boy..."

"Forget. I'll be at that ritz place in 5 days for your wedding. You better be happy." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you then. I lo-" I cut my mom off.

Time to get packed, get checked out, catch an airplane and leave this place.

* * *

Walking to the check in area of the Phoenix airport was buzzed with happiness. Everyone was so glad that the war was finally over, talking and chatting about how they thought it would never end. I went to the self check in and checked myself in. A guy came over and put the tags on my luggage and sent it off. I grabbed my boarding ticket and lined up in the security.

I looked up and saw Raleigh Becket with an interviewer on the news. No one knew where Mako went but we all knew that she was one of the pilots that destroyed the breach.

Those eyes. Those beautiful turquoise eyes were looking at the T.V screen. A perfect smile on his face. When he talked his voice was husky and low sending shivers down my spine.

I looked away and handed the woman my passport and boarding past. She looked at it, stamped and let me pass. I put my bag down with my shoes in a box and stepped into the security machine. It scanned me and I was clear to go. A woman checked my pony tail and let my pass. I grabbed my bag and put my shoes back on and went to the nearest Starbucks I could find.

Grabbing a Grande Mocha and sitting on a free chair in the shop, I looked into my iPhone screen. I scrolled through news updates, job interviews and searched "Half moon bay, Ritz Carlton."

I gasped when I saw the hotel. It was beautiful. Right on the edge of the ocean there was a gold course, a swimming pool area and of course the Hotel itself. The hotel looked like a castle. So grand, beautiful. I had a little feeling of excitement rushing through my veins.

Half an hour later of searching for information about the hotel, I had to board. I lined up and waited for my ticket to be scanned. I was heading to San Francisco, flying United. I walked into the tiny airplane and sat on my seat. The plane was one of those tiny United Express planes that only had 3 seats in each row. A guy walked up to me and sat down next to me. He was wearing black sunglasses that made it hard to see his eyes. A hat covering his hair, although I could see strands of dirty blonde hair coming out. He seemed tense when I was watching him. He coughed, his voice a little sandy and opened a book to read. He seemed taller than me, very masculine and fit. I shrugged my shoulders and looked out of the window.

A few minutes later, we were flying in the sky. The flight was only an hour and we got there in no time.

I went down to the baggage claim area and grabbed my luggage. I walked with it towards the Hertz rental bus. I waited a bit for passengers to get on and we headed off to the rental cars area. Luckily, I had the money to rent a car because I worked in the National park for those 6 years. I got a good pay which means I could live my life and maybe do some extra things too.

The woman gave me my car number and I walked over to my yellow Camaro that I rented. I loved Camaros, especially in California it felt nice to rent one. I chucked my luggage in the trunk and turned on the engine. Soon enough, I was out of the rental area and off to San Francisco city. I had to get a few nice dresses for the wedding ceremony and the reception party.

I walked down a few streets of famous shops and finally went into Kate Spade. I picked out a Navy blue dress with thick strips of silver, light blue and grey stripes on waist and up and below my waist the navy blue dress ended up on my knees. Perfect. I also grabbed a orange mixed with red dress that had a few stripes of white on my shoulders and a few around my knees. I picked those two dresses and paid the money.

I walked over to a Subway and ordered myself a chicken sandwich and walked over to my Camaro. I placed the dresses at the back seats and settled my drink in a cup holder and my sandwich to the passenger seat next to me.

I looked at my GPS and typed in "Half moon bay, Ritz Carlton". The GPS quickly found my destination and started the direction.

The ride was more than an hour but less than 2. I finally saw the beautiful hotel on the right side, waiting for me to come in. The entrance was amazing. There were flower beds, a water fountain and lovely employees that helped me out of my car. I thanked them while they grabbed my luggage and my two dresses out of the car and one if them gave me a ticket if I want to use my car again. I tipped the man that drove my car to the parking lot and tipped the man that held my luggage. I walked into the Lobby.

My mother was waiting for me.

* * *

"Caroline! Sweetie! I'm so glad to see you here!" My mom came rushing over and gave me a huge hug.

I wriggled out of her hug, "Hi mom."

A man came beside my mom and his hand held her waist, they gave each other a quick kiss and the man looked at me, "Hi, I'm Robert. Your mothers future husband." He held his hand towards me.

I shook it, "Hi, I'm Caroline. My mother's first daughter."

He nodded.

"Honey, Robert is a wonderful man, I'm sure you'll love him." My mom assured.

I scoffed, "Yeah, like I loved the other man you married besides dad."

My mom took a step back and coughed, "Well, I suppose you need to check in."

I nodded and headed over to the reception.

"You know, Robert is paying for your room. You better thank him." My mom whispered into my ear.

I shuffled over, "He should."

The woman gave me my key and I headed towards the elevator. My mom told me to make myself feel comfortable and come down stairs for a happy hour. She was getting married tomorrow.

I walked into my neat room and placed my luggage on the luggage holder and hung my dresses in the closet. I flopped down on bed and closed my eyes. I laid there for a few minutes then walked over to the bathroom to freshened up. I put on a grey sweater and skinny jeans and walked towards the elevator.

My mom and Robert were sitting outside with a red wine in their hands. My mom spotted me and smiled.

"Caroline, would you like a wine?" She asked.

"Champagne please." I said. I always preferred Champagne.

The waitress took my mom's order and went over to get me a glass. I looked over at the new couple.

"So, uh, where's Lucy." I asked.

"Your sister is still up stairs with that boy. What's his name? Luke? I don't know. She said that she'll be down herein a few minutes but it's more than an hour." My mom said.

I laughed, "What, they having sex up there or what?"

Robert and my mom thought that joke wasn't funny. They looked at me like I was crazy. "Honey, don't say that." My mom said in a stern voice.

I raised an eyebrow and sipped my glass of Champagne.

"The ceremony is going to be around, this time tomorrow. When the sun sets. It's going to be beautiful dear. I know you'll enjoy it. Everyone will be busy getting ready tomorrow so we won't have any time to chat around." My mom said._  
_

Great. "Okay, sound good." I said.

She nodded.

* * *

Later that evening. We had dinner in a private room, only my mom, Robert, Lucy, Luke and I. I ordered a pasta and the rest ordered something expensive. I looked at Luke. He had bright blonde hair and brown eyes. He was taller than me and looked very fit.

"Did you guys meet in NYU?" I asked. My sister goes to NYU, go figure.

They both nodded. My sister, being the blonde head of the family got all the attention that she needed. I was only her shadow, but I don't give a shit.

My mom looked at me, "Honey, you've gotten skinny. Eat a bit more."

I shook my head and looked over at Robert who was eating a smoked salmon. Rich bastard.

There was silence in the air. Until my mom coughed, "Well, Caroline. Guess who's coming to the wedding? Everyone knows him."

"Who, Raleigh Becket?" I laughed, again a joke.

My mom nodded and I stopped chewing my pasta.

"How did you know?" My mom said.

"I didn't. I was just joking." I said.

"You have a weird sense of humor." Luke commented.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my mom, "Why is he coming?"

"Well, Robert and I, we got to know him once since Robert's factory builds and provides different parts for Jaegers. So we talked to him. He seems like a nice guy so we invited him to our wedding."My mom said with a big smile.

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. That made me impressed.

"So, you should meet him sometime." My mom added.

I shook my head, "I don't want to waste my time talking to someone like him. He'll just say Hi and then walk off because I'm nothing to him."

"Oh, Honey don't say that." My mom sounded disappointed.

I shrugged and stood up. "I'm finished. Thank you for dinner. I really need to rest now. Good night."

I walked away before anyone can protest.

* * *

Raleigh Becket... coming to my mother's second wedding. That seems really weird. I thought in my bed. I was under my covers watching The Hunger Games in my room. I was in my pajamas ready for bed but I still couldn't get Raleigh Becket out of my mind. He was something, someone that everyone knew. I shook my head, trying to get those beautiful turquoise eyes out of my mind. I looked at the television screen, trying to distract my thoughts. It didn't work.

Raleigh Becket... coming to my mother's second wedding... you've got to be kidding me.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up next to the Pacific ocean with no Kaiju attacks felt like bliss. It was time to get ready for my mother's wedding. I looked into my closet and picked out the orange mixed with red dress. I laid it flat on my bed and called my mother's room.

"Mom, can I have breakfast?" I asked her.

"Of course sweetie, I'm going to be in my room the whole day. My friends are getting me ready so help your self to anything." She said.

"Okay." And I hung up.

I put on a white button down shirt with little birds on it and dark grey tights and walked out of my door. I went down to the elevator and went over to the breakfast buffet. I placed a pancake and strawberries on my plate and went over to get a glass of milk. I sat down on an empty chair and ate.

"No syrup?" A guy asked from behind me.

I turned. He had sunglasses on and a beanie. His grey sweater covered his upper body and jeans fitted perfectly on his legs. He had his breakfast on his table and he was looking at me.

I shrugged, "Yeah. So what?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering. Syrup is heaven."

I laughed, "Why the sunglasses and beanie?"

"Don't like the sun and my head is bald." He said with a smile.

I smiled at him, "Yeah right. I could see some hair poking out of your beanie."

He laughed. His husky voice vibrating through my body, "Very good observations."

I bowed my head, "Thank you mystery man."

He nodded his head.

I turned back and continued to eat my breakfast. Boy that was weird. Never had a conversation like that with a stranger before.

After I finished my breakfast I stood up and walked back to the elevator. I looked down at the man who was drinking his coffee and I smiled at him. He gave me a grin before I left. I pressed the button and the doors opened. I walked down the hall into my room and turned on the television. I had nothing to do but wait until my mom calls to check up on me.

I heard the door knock. I turned and looked at it. I got up and opened the door. Lucy was outside.

"What do you want." I said coldly.

She was pacing back and forth and turned to look at me, "Mom said Raleigh arrived this morning. OMG! I'm soooo excited to meet him!" She shouted.

"Yaay... wooopeee. Raleigh's heeeere." I said sarcastically.

My sister rolled her eyes and looked at me, "You better get dressed. The wedding is only 4 hours away."

I nodded, "I know. I was about to get ready."

"Well, hurry up!" She cried and I closed the door.

I grabbed my dress and walked into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and gently let the dress fall over me. I twisted my long, silky brown hair into a bun and washed my face. I put on some eyeliner, mascara and some lip gloss for my makeup and combed my hair. My hair wasn't a tangly type of hair. It was soft and flowing and it would fall naturally behind my shoulders. I always loved my hair. I grabbed a pair of white ballet flats and went out of the door to go into my mom's room. She was getting into her dress, a few people helping her. Her makeup was all ready but her hair wasn't.

I knocked on the door. Everyone turned and smiled at me.

"Look who finally came back." One of my mom's friends smiled at me.

"Hey." I said.

My mom turned and smiled, "So, what do you think?"

I looked at her white wedding dress. It looked expensive and very tight for her to get into. I held my laughter inside, "Nice." I said shortly.

She nodded, "Well, all the guests are outside waiting in the ceremony. Robert booked the hotel to let this hour be to ourselves. So go down stairs and find a good seat."

I nodded and headed towards the elevator.

The ceremony was outside, near the golf course and right next to the Pacific ocean. I was holding my purse that had my phone in it. I sat down at the very front with a few other guests that chatted quietly and looked down at my phone. I scrolled through the news, still talking about the breach and the Kaijus and the Jaegers. It was all the same things.

A man coughed next to me which made me look. It was the man at breakfast. He was still wearing his beanie and sunglasses.

"You know, it's kind of not really formal or polite to wear a beanie and sunglasses during a wedding ceremony." I stated to him.

He was in a tuxedo this time, a tie down his chest. He shrugged, "I told you, I don't like the sun."

I laughed at him and looked down at my phone again, "You're so weird."

He set his arm on top of my chair, "Maybe..." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and set my phone back into my purse and looked at him. He was close to me. Very close. I shook my head, "Who are you."

"If I tell you, my cover would be blown." He whispered to me. Our lips inches away.

I laughed, "No seriously. Who are you really. It's kind of weird sitting very close to a guy that wears a beanie and sunglasses all day and I still can't get his name."

He tilted his head in agreement, "Okay then. Why don't you guess."

I studied him. Husky voice, dirty blonde hair, muscular body, a perfect smile... Raleigh? "Did you sit next to me on the plane?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes I did."

"Why." I asked.

"Transferre flight." He simply said.

At least he wasn't lying. Okay, he was definitely Raleigh. "Can I take off your sunglasses?" I said.

He shook his head.

"I promise I won't freak out..." I whispered to him.

He shook his head again.

"Just a peak?" I pushed him.

He laughed then shook his head.

"Okay, I know who you are but when I tell you, you better not lie because I'm not freaking out right now." I said.

He leaned into me more, the tips of our noses brushed against each other, "Tell me." He whispered.

I leaned over and hovered my lips over his ear, "You're Raleigh Becket..." I whispered.

He leaned back and looked at me, he had a grin on his face, "Smart girl."

"Thank you." I said.

He smiled and looked over to the row behind us. No one was noticing us then he looked back, "I'm guessing you know why I'm here." He said.

I nodded, "Don't run into my sister. She'll freak. Everyone knows you're a 'rock star'" I said.

He laughed, "How come you're not freaking out?"

I shrugged, "Don't know... I should say thanks for the breach thing. That helped us all."

He nodded, "Yes it did."

I sighed, "That must have been tough for you..."

He nodded again.

I looked back at him, "I don't really like... talking about this..."

"So do I." He said.

I gave him a small smile and suddenly, the music started. Everyone turned their head around and saw bridesmaids come up with a man. There were at least 6 pairs until my mom came out. She was smiling and looking at Robert who was suddenly at the front. Everyone smiled at her appearance, even Raleigh. My face was blank, no emotion, no expression. Just watching my mom getting re-married the third time was painful enough. She walked up to Robert and they held hands. The best man made his speech and then came the preacher. I watched them boldly smile at each other, Robert followed what the preacher said and so did my mom. They slipped the rings on and the preacher said, "You may now kiss the bride." And Robert leaned in and kiss my mom passionately. I covered my eyes with my purse and I heard Raleigh chuckle. The music started to play again and everyone went off the stage. Then it was over.

I got out of my chair to turn and leave but someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to see that it was Raleigh.

"Yes, Mr. Becket?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "Come out tonight, near the golf course when it gets dark."

He stood up, his body towered over mine. Woah, Raleigh Becket wants me to meet up with him in the night time, I'm actually totally fine with that, I wasn't freaking out or anything, just totally cool with it, but excited at the same time because no one asked me to do that with them. I shrugged, "Okay, sure."

He smiled, "I'll see you then."

He let me go and I went towards the lobby. I touched the skin that Raleigh touched, I blushed a little and looked around to find my mother and Robert heading towards the restaurant. Their dinner party was about to begin.

* * *

My sister was drunk out of her mind and so was Luke. They were at the corner, near the bar having a hot make out session. They didn't seem to care and so did the others. The guests just ignored them and talked and danced around the dance floor. I sat on my chair, chewing on my french fry observing everyone. I didn't seem to find Raleigh anywhere, he just disappeared. Robert made a drunk speech earlier and my mom made one too. Sure, she had a glass of wine in her hand but she can control herself. Drunk Robert was a little weird. He would laugh weirdly and talk about his child hood. Weird. I looked over at the sun. It was setting. I loved it when the sun sets. I got up and walked out of the room towards the sun.

I stood on the cliff, my hair was being blown back and it was starting to get cold. I grabbed my phone and snapped pictures of the beautiful sun. Sinking down into the Pacific Ocean. The sky was a mixture of orange, red and pink and the sun was big and round. I had an emergency scarf in my purse and wrapped it around my neck. I knew how cold it would be at night because of the ocean.

"Don't go..." I whispered to the sun.

The sun was slowly dipping down and down and down. The sun was so beautiful, I hoped it would never die.

"Don't worry," A voice behind me surprised me.

I jumped, my hand on my heart and turned around. Raleigh Becket was coming towards me. He still had his beanie and glasses on but he changed into leather jacket, a thin sweater and a pair of jeans. His hands were on his belt and he had black boots on, "The sun will always come up tomorrow..." He finished

"Damn it. You scared me." I said to him.

He chuckled and stopped right in front of me. We were inches away, he had to dip his head to see my face.

I gave him a nervous laugh, "You know if you walk towards me one step, I'm going to back away and then I'll fall and die."

He stepped forward. I didn't move. He raised an eyebrow, "You didn't move back."

"Well, fuck yeah because I don't want to fall off this cliff." I said to him.

He stepped forward. Our chests made contact, "Not stepping back yet?"

I shook my head.

He stepped forward one more time and I couldn't help myself and stepped back. I felt nothing, no floor, no grass, no... ground. I lost balance and my body went back. Raleigh quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I was panted and I held my arms around his back.

"You son of a bitch..." I whispered into his chest.

He chuckled, "If you fall, I'll catch you." He rested his chin on my head.

I froze by his touch and let him go. I turned around and saw that the sun was already gone and that the sky went dark. I looked up at him, "When are you ever going to take that hideous beanie off and those sun glasses." I whined.

"Never." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah right." I said and I walked down the hill towards the gold course. He followed me. I looked around. A few people were playing golf. I looked to my right, Raleigh was next to me. I nudged him with my shoulder, "So, Raleigh... enjoying Cali?"

He shrugged, "I guess so. California's a beautiful place." God his husky voice.

I looked around and found a dark patch of grass near a bush. I grabbed Raleigh hand and pulled him towards me while I ran. He didn't object and followed me. It was dark enough that know one can see us except we could see each other. There was a dim lamp post near the side of us and I looked at Raleigh.

"I'm going to take off your beanie." I said.

He bent his head down with a smirk and I took it off and ruffled his dirty blonde hair.

"I'm going to take off your sunglasses." I said.

He shook his head, "No."

"Yes." I poked his side.

His arms snaked around both sides of my waist, "No..."

"Yes." I lifted my hands up but he swatted them away.

"Raleigh, you're no fun." I whined.

He sighed, "Only for a little while though."

I nodded, "Deal."

I reached for his glasses and gently pulled them off. I found his turquoise eyes staring at me. His perfect mouth turned up to a smile and his hair was shining over the dim light. God, he was so beautiful. I gave him a shy smile and looked down at our feet. His arms came back to the sides of my waist and he pulled me a little to him. I knew I was blushing by his touch.

"You seemed so tense at the ceremony today." He whispered to me.

I shrugged, "Not really close to my family."

His right hand let go of my waist and he tucked a strand of hair over my ear, which made me feel hot, "Why."

"They, erm, they just uh..." Tears stung my eyes and I sniffed, "I don't reall-lly wa-nt to t-talk about it."

Raleigh pulled me closer to him, "Okay, that's fine."

My family was very cruel to me. They treated me like an animal, like I wasn't their daughter. I would always get shouted at, get whipped by a belt. Scars and bruises would appear on my skin and people would make fun of me at school. They shipped me off to boarding school in England and never let me visit them until I went into a university because they thought I was a disgrace to them. My mom changed a lot, she feels like she could treat me better and let me forget about the past... but I will never forget about the past. How they treated my was disrespectful, disgusting and cruel. I would never ever do something like that to anyone.

While I thought about my family situation, I grabbed a fist full of Raleigh's sweater and sobbed into it. His warm arms wrapped around me protectively and one hand stroked my hand. I spent a few minutes to let the tears out before I finally got over the feeling. I rubbed my nose and looked up to him and looked down to his chest where I've sobbed.

"Sorry, I made a stain on your sweater..." I said.

He looked down and smiled, "It's alright. I could always wash it."

"Oh my god Raleigh." I pushed him away and smiled at him, "Like I knew that already." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. He was so beautiful in the moonlight, every bit of him was beautiful.

"So, are you coming to the reception party in the Grand Canyon?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes. I am."

I smiled at him, "That's great."

We looked at each other for a minute. Studying each other. I still couldn't believe I was with Raleigh Becket, alone, at night. The sound of my phone disturbed the silence. I picked it up. Mom. I answered.

"Yes, mother?" I said.

"Where are you?" She asked over the loud jazz music playing.

"Outside, getting some fresh air." I simply said.

"Well, come back. We're getting ready to cut the cake." My mom said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said and hung up.

"You better put that beanie and sunglasses back on. Cake cutting is about to start." I said to Raleigh.

He laughed and put his disguise back on, "Let's go."

We walked side by side, down towards the restaurant beside the Pacific ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't you tell me that Robert owned a private plane?" I asked my mom.

We were going to Phoenix. On Robert's private plane. The family and Luke were invited on this plane and the rest of the guests had to take another plane.

"Because, he doesn't trust people using his plane. He only trusts them when they're on his plane with him." My mom stated.

Son of a bitch.

I groaned and walked up the steps of his plane. I walked into the luxurious plane and sat on a soft chair. I put my seat belt on and a flight attendant offered me something to drink. I shook my head and opened my book.

"Woah. Nice plane." Luke commented.

"Robert, this is amazing!" My mom screeched to him.

He nodded, "Please, everyone. Make yourself at home."

"A plane is not for shelter. It's for traveling. It's a transportation." I said to him.

I was still pissed at him.

In minutes we were up in the sky. I had a bread roll and some hot chocolate. I liked dipping the bread roll into the hot chocolate, the chocolaty liquid made the bread smell so good and tastes delicious. I still thought about the night with Raleigh. I couldn't wait to see him again in the Grand Canyon, my favorite place.

Again, I had to see Luke and my sister making out on an airplane chair. Won't they ever stop? Luckily the flight wasn't long but the ride was.

* * *

Robert got a limousine and we all sat in it. My mom and Robert talked about the up coming party, and I had to put on my ear phones and listen to music in order to distract myself from hearing the moan and groans that my sister and Luke made.

When we finally got there, a few guests already checked in and it was our turn to check in. No one was really fascinated by the beautiful rocks that made the canyon. My sister didn't give a shit about but Luke went over and stared at it for a few minutes but came back. My mom said she would enjoy the view after we got checked in and Robert said so too. I went in and my mom gave me my keys.

"I'm sorry dear but someone will be sharing the same room with you." My mom said.

I looked at her, "Why."

"Well, the National park said that they didn't have enough room for other guests to come over and stay here, so Robert and I had to make some new arrangements." She said.

"Who's staying with me." I said nervously.

"Well, it's definitely not me, Robert, Luke or Lucy. You'll have to find out yourself." She said.

"Is it a girl?" I asked.

"Probably..." My mom said.

Okay, good. I couldn't stay in one room with a man for a few days. That would be totally awkward.

The party was going to be tonight but my mom wanted to stay here for a few days and give the guests a treat. I could go back to normal and continue my job here. I walked into my room and turned on the lights. I got out my navy blue dress and closed the curtains. I went into the toilet and stripped off my clothes leaving me in my bra and underwear. I didn't want to mess up my dress with my makeup so I decided to stay only in my bra and underwear. I'm sure my roommate wouldn't mind.

The door opened and clothes when I was putting my mascara on. I left the bathroom door open because it would be more convenient to get my dress that was in the closet.

"Hey, so um, I'm guessing we'll be sharing a bed but I don't really mind. I mean we're the girls so we're fine right? If you're a lesbian I'm just saying, I'm not really in to girls so-"

"Nice underwear." A familiar voice said, cutting me off.

I stopped brushing mascara on my eyelashes and turned. The person that I saw, shocked me. I froze and stared at Raleigh Becket, standing in front of me.

"Oh my... fucking god. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" I screamed at him trying to cover myself with my hands.

He chuckled, "This is my room. My key number is this."

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, "My mom said that it'll be a girl."

He shrugged, "Well, she thought wrong."

I shoved myself next to him and got my dress and turned back to the bathroom, "You could have told me earlier! I was babbling about lesbians!"

"I got distracted..." Was all Raleigh said.

"Ugh! I hate you Raleigh Becket." And I shut the bathroom door in front of his face. He chuckled.

I opened the door fully dressed with my navy dress on and my makeup ready. I glared at Raleigh, he was so adorably handsome in his tux but he was still annoying, "I can't believe you just stared at me. Only in a bra and underwear!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled, "What else was I suppose to do?"

I shoved his chest, "You son of a bitch..." I whispered to him, "That was so fucking embarrassing!"

He laughed.

I grabbed my high heels and shot him a look, "It's not funny."

I put them on and walked out towards the door. Before I shut the door I said to him, "I'm going to get fucking drunk tonight so I will forget what happened just now!"

* * *

I had my 5th glass of champagne when I spotted Raleigh. He was sitting on a chair next to an empty table. He was watching me. I stuck my tongue out for him and he smiled. I was sitting on a chair a few tables away from him. He gestured me to come over where he was sitting. I giggled and drunkly walked towards him.

"I didn't see you on the dance floor." I said to him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I nodded, "Really."

He tilted his head so he could see my face, "You know, I still didn't get your name."

"Well, I'll tell you my name if we dance." I suggested.

He shook his head, "I don't dance."

I laughed and tripped from my own heels and fell flat on Raleigh's lap. I giggled a bit and looked at Raleigh, he was staring at me intensely. I ran a finger over his jaw line, "I see you don't have your fucking beanie and sunglasses on." I said.

His grip on my waist grew tighter and he placed a hand on my thigh, "Uh huh."

A few songs went by while we stared at each other. Our faces were inches away. Suddenly, "My songs know what you did in the dark" came up and I got pumped. I got out of Raleigh's lap and tried to pull him up, "Come on 'rock star', let's dance!"

He laughed and got up, "Fine but only one song."

"You got it." I winked.

Man, when I'm really drunk, I can get really slutty.

In seconds, I was pressed against Raleigh, I was grinding my back on his chest and swayed like a pro. He followed my moves and held both sides of my hips. He then turned me and our chest pressed against each other and our noses touched.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" Raleigh asked me.

I giggled and pressed my lips against his. He paused for a bit but tilted his head and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same around my waist. My hands pressed his head to go down deeper and he didn't mind. His tongue brushed the bottom of my lips and I smiled and bit his lower lip playfully. I let go to catch my breath and he stared down at me.

"Caroline Oakley." I said in a low tone.

He chuckled and tilted my head up and he began kissing me again. His tongue lingered around my lips and I moaned a little. He kissed me tenderly and I smiled. I let go and looked at him. He was smirking at me. I shook my head.

"Not here..." I said and I led him towards a quiet place near the dinning room where the party was. There was a sofa and Raleigh sat down on it. I immediately went on top of him, straddling him. I dipped down and kissed him softly, but it turned quickly into an eager, fast and violent kiss. I cupped his cheeks and straightened my back and pushed my body forward. He held my waist and ran a hand up to the small of my back. His lips were soft yet firm on mine. Raleigh was a good kisser, I'll give you that and I was a slutty whore when I'm drunk. I never ever thought about doing this with Raleigh but when I'm drunk, I can seduce anyone I guess...

We heard footsteps walking towards us. Raleigh and I didn't notice because we were so into the make out until someone gasped.

"Caroline." A woman sternly shouted.

I jumped up and broke the kiss and turned to see my mother standing next to Robert. I covered Raleigh's eyes with my hands, "What mother."

"Making out on a sofa in the hallway with a that man I don't even know in the grand canyon national park is unrespectful, inappropriate." My mother said, "And I am absolutely... proud of you Caroline!" Her voice changed to a happy toned.

I looked at her with confusing, "Thanks...?"

"No. Thank you. You finally found someone..." She smiled at me.

I scoffed, "Whatever. Just go away."

Robert chuckled and they both headed outside. I side and dipped my head down so that Raleigh's forehead was touching mine. I let go of my hand that was covering his eyes. He was smiling at me.

"Your mother is something else..." Raleigh said.

I rolled my eyes and got off of him, "Yeah, well she ruined the moment."

I sat next to him on the sofa. His arm rested on the sofa near my head and I touched his hand and stroked it. Raleigh raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "God, don't look at me like that." I whispered to him and leaned my head over and our lips connected. One of my arms were around Raleigh's neck and one cupped his left cheek. His hand that rested near my shoulder suddenly wrapped around my waist and my knee was on his thigh. I let go and looked at his lips, he was panting a little.

"Why are you so adorably handsome..." I said to him while I stroked his cheek.

Raleigh didn't say anything but chuckled... and that was all I remembered until the next day.

* * *

I woke up on my side. My head hurt which meant my hangover was getting started. I groaned and looked at the clock. 9:36 a.m. Not so bad. I turned over and laid on my back for a few minutes until I heard the toilet flush. I turned and looked at who came out. Raleigh Becket.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room." I said weakly.

"I'm staying with you, don't you remember?" He asked.

My head shot up and I looked at him, "My mom said a girl would be staying here!" I threw a pillow towards him.

He dodged it and chuckled, "Well, I'm staying here now."

I groaned and got up. I looked myself. Bra and underwear only, then I looked at Raleigh. He wasn't staring at me but at the T.V screen, "Raleigh!" I shouted at him. I grabbed the remote from him and turned the television off.

"Awww, come on Caroline." He said.

I ripped the blanket off the bed to check for any blood on the sheets. Thank god there was nothing, "What the FUCK happened last night." I said.

Raleigh stirred his coffee, "Well, you got drunk and we had a hot make out session and you slept only in your bra and underwear because you whined about how this room was so hot." He stated.

"Woah woah woah. We made out?!" I asked.

He nodded, "For the record, you kissed me."

I gasped in horror. I kissed Raleigh Becket? "Oh my god. Nononono, this can't be happening."

"Oh, it happened." Raleigh said.

"Shut up! You're not making it any better." I shouted at him.

He chuckled, "Just relax. Your mom found out and she was so happy for you."

"MY MOM FOUND OUT?!" I screamed.

He nodded, "And Robert was there."

I sat on the edge of the bed, "Oh my fucking god..."

Raleigh sipped his coffee, "Don't worry about it. She's proud of you and I didn't mind."

I grabbed another pillow and through it at him. He dodged it again, "Not helping, Raleigh."

He chuckled, "Well, your mom called the room. Left a message. She said she'll be exploring the Canyon and she won't have time for you today."

I sighed, "Ah, what a relief."

Raleigh stood up, "Let's get breakfast. I'm starving."

I grabbed a pair of clothes and went into the bathroom, "I can't believe I kissed you."

I heard him chuckle.

* * *

I didn't feel hungry but Raleigh did. He ate 2 big pancakes and he gave me his fruits. I watched him eat, how he would sometimes play with his food, as in flip parts of it over until eating a bite.

"Was I a slut?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Well, a bit I guess, but it was understandable. You were drunk."

I pressed a hand on my forehead, "Oh my god. That must've been the worst night ever..."

Raleigh shrugged.

He finished his food and paid the check, "Tell you what. We can forget about that night ever happened, okay?"

I sighed and nodded weakly, "Fine... but I'm sorry I was such a slutty whore. God, who knew I had that in myself."

Raleigh laughed, "Uh huh. Who knew..." There was a long pause, "I've been meaning to come to this place for a long time..." He said. I looked at him, "The Grand Canyon. Beautiful place. Care to show me around?" He looked into my brown eyes.

I smiled at him, "Why not? It'll be fun."

* * *

**hahaha, hi... okay so... what do you guys think so far? Write something down ;) New chapter will be coming around the next day or so... I hope you guys enjoyed this story, if you did put a review, I wanna know what you think :3**


	4. Chapter 4

I watched Raleigh scan the scenery with his eyes. He looked so serious, so intense, so in to the fact that he was on the edge of the Grand Canyon. He smiled at it and looked back at me, "I know why you like this place so much." He said walking towards me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why."

He stood next to me, his figure towered over mine, "No ocean, no jaegers, no Kaijus... nothing. Just a beautiful canyon no where near anything bad." He suggested.

"Clever boy." I joked with him.

He shouldered me playfully, "So, what are we going to do today?"

I shrugged, "Anything you want to do, I've been here for 6 years. Seen everything."

He looked at the guide that I gave him, "Well, I want to go on that red trail..."

My eyes widened, "That's like a few kilometers up towards the peak."

He nodded, "Sounds fun."

I gave him a nervous laugh, "I went up there by foot once. Trust me, it is not fun if you don't like hiking."

He shrugged, "I like hiking."

"Bu-"

"No buts." Raleigh smirked at me, "We'll start this late afternoon and we'll walk up."

I groaned, "Raleigh, you are killing me."

He nodded, "Indeed."

He started walking towards the visitors center and I potted and followed him. The visitors center was a long walk. Around 2 kilometers, it wasn't so bad because most of the walking was flat. My shirt was drenched with my sweet and my shorts stuck to my thighs. Raleigh, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine. His back was still up straight and he just smiled at the Canyon. Fit jerk.

We walked into the cool room. The air-con went through my pony tail and I sighed. Raleigh looked at me like I was crazy, I gave him a glare.

"No one's as fit as you." I stated.

He nodded in agreement.

He went over to some animal displays, rock displays and read about the first boat on the Colorado river. Around 45 minutes of reading and observing everything, Raleigh wanted to go to the short film that was filming in a few minutes. I nodded and walked over to the theatre. Raleigh noticed some of the quotes about the Grand Canyon that was on the walls of the theatre room.

"The Grand Canyon is the land of song." One quote stated.

I found us two chairs that were the best spots of the theatre and sat down. Raleigh was still looking at the few quotes on the walls. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my phone. My mom left me a message.

"This place is amazing! Would you like to have dinner with me?" She wrote.

"Can't. Going to hike tonight." I replied.

A few seconds later, my mom wrote back. ":( Okay then. I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

I sighed and locked my iPhone. Raleigh was coming towards me. He grinned at me and I gestured him to sit down. He did. He let out a long sigh and let his arm rest on the back of my chair. I realized that he had a habit of doing that.

"This place is amazing." He whispered to me.

I nodded, "Love this place."

He smiled at me. God that smile. That fucking perfect smile. It always gave me those weird tingly feelings down my spine. STOP SMILING AT ME! I gave him a shy smile back. The lights dimmed and the screen turned white. The movie was starting.

The movie was a short documentary about the Grand Canyon. How it all started, and what was it's history. It lasted around 15 minutes until the lights turned on again. I stood up and walked outside, Raleigh followed.

I looked at my watch. 4:25p.m. Damn it. Our long hike was going to start any minute. I looked down at what I was wearing. Nike shorts, addidas shoes and a dry fit shirt. I was good to go.

"Ready for our hike, Caroline?" Raleigh said with a smirk.

I sighed, "Let's just do this. Get it over with."

He nodded, "I like your attitude."

I shoved his chest and he chuckled.

* * *

The hike was devastating for me. I started to sweat badly in the middle of the hike and I was starting to get thirsty too. "I need water..." I whined between pants. Raleigh laughed, "We're almost there... I think..." I looked at him, sapping him a glare. It was getting dark and I looked down at my watch. 6:57 p.m. More than 2 hours we've been climbing this giant rock. I looked up at Raleigh, he was sweating a bit but he didn't seem tired. Again, fit jerk. Then he stopped. I groaned, "Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Wow..." Raleigh breathed.

I walked up next to him and gasped. There was a little spring and a water fall to the right of us. We were apparently somewhere near a forest that was on the Canyon. Many trees were wildly growing all of the place and no one was here. I looked at Raleigh, "Are we lost?" I asked.

He looked at the map and shrugged, "I guess so..."

I shoved him, "You idiot..." He chuckled while I walked over to the small spring, "I am not going down back to the route and restart this whole journey again." I said while I took off my shoes.

"What are you doing?" Raleigh asked me.

"Don't look." I warned him.

He turned away and I stripped down to my bra and underwear and went inside the pool of fresh water, "I'm taking swim." I said to him. He turned around and smirked at me. I walked over where I left my shirt, shorts and shoes and stripped of to only his shorts. I had to hold a gasp when I saw his exposed upper body. He had those toned abs, perfect chest and tanned skin. God, why.

He jumped into the pool and swam towards me. I giggled, "Get away from me. I'm only in what I was the first time you saw me here." I heard him chuckle. I rolled my eyes and backed away, he still didn't stop, I splashed water onto his face, that didn't stop him before he got me. He grabbed my waist and I screamed. He laughed and held me tight. I smiled at him then everything went silent.

I looked at his beautiful face. His turquoise eyes, the color of the pool. His red lips that made me want to kiss him and everything about him was perfect. I ran a hand through his wet hair. He pulled me closer to him. My legs were dangling around his waist under the water and my arms were coiled around his neck. He didn't seem to notice my sports bra, he only seemed to notice my face. He looked down at my lips and I tilted my head a little and made our lips collide.

The kiss was soft, slow. His lips were lingering over mine. I could taste the salt from his sweat and feel the slimy spring water on his lips. His hands ran up and down from my waist down to my thighs. It tickled a little, but it felt good as well. I pushed myself up a bit to deepen the kiss. My wet hair stuck to his cheek and my hands cupped his cheeks. I slowly sat down on his lap and he broke the kiss. I whimpered a bit when he let go, I didn't want it to stop. Raleigh was looking at me intensely, those eyes of his piercing through my own, trying to look through me.

I let him go and stood on the muddy ground of the spring. I looked down at the water, my arm held my other arm. "I'm sorry..." I whispered to him. "Couldn't really help myself..." I explained. I felt his hand touch the bottom of my chin, forcing my head to look up. His lips came crashing down on mine. Raleigh pushed me to the edge of the pool. Mud, moss and roots tickled my back. His kiss became urgent, not like the last kiss, slow and tender, but instead, urgent and violent. I held his shoulders and his hand slipped down to the small of my back another hand behind my neck, pushing me towards him more. Raleigh licked my lower lip. It tickled. I opened my mouth give a little noise that came from beneath my throat and I felt Raleigh's lips form into a smile. We let go, our foreheads touching, the tips of our noses connected and we were gasping for air.

I smiled at him and he held both sides of my hips. "You're something else, Oakley." Raleigh said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, "You too, Becket." I poked his chest with my second finger. We both laughed.

* * *

"I'm starving." I said while I ate my pasta.

After we left the spring, we found a bus that took us down to the hotels. People were staring at us because we were soaking wet and we were ruining the chairs, so we stood. The moment we got back, I went to the restaurant and ordered myself a pasta. I ate and ate and ate. I was so hungry, thanks to that nice exercise, I ran out of fuel. Needed to reload.

It took a few minutes until I swallowed my whole plate of pasta down my throat. Raleigh was looking at me in surprise. I groaned, "What. Never seen a girl eat like this?"

He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, lucky me. You saw me first. Besides, you forced me up that mountain, can't blame me."

Raleigh tilted his head in agreement.

It was late at night after we finished dinner. I walked outside and gasped. Raleigh paused too. There was a deer right in front of us, eating grass. It was a male deer. It was very big. He didn't seemed scared of the people surrounding him. I looked around and spotted a few female deers with their babies following behind them. _  
_

"Aww..." I whispered to them. I looked at Raleigh, "Look how cute they all look."

He laughed, "Yeah. They are pretty neat."

A waitress came outside one of the restaurants and shouted at us, "Do not approach this animal! Stay 50 feet away from it! I repeat, Do NOT approach this animal."

I stepped back, "Sheesh... look who's mad."

Raleigh gave a nod of agreement and shook his head, "I'm going back." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"It's like almost 11 in the night. I'm tired." Raleigh stated.

I shrugged, "Okay, fine. I'll be up there in a few minutes too."

I watched Raleigh jog off to our hotel.

* * *

I sat on the edge of a rock that had an amazing view of the Grand Canyon. I looked at the shades of red that different layers of rock formed and I looked at the dips and turns of the Canyon. I thought about what happened today. Raleigh seemed fascinated by the Grand Canyon. He thought that this place was amazing, which was good. We went on the wrong path towards the peak but instead we swam in a little spring that magically appeared out of no where. I had never seen that little pool of water before. I kissed him, I couldn't help myself. He was so close to me... I felt like he was teasing me. Coming over so close but just looking at me, waiting... teasing. When I thought of the kiss, I blushed. How could he just forget about it. Walking back to the route and finding a bus, he thought it was nothing. He didn't say one word about the kiss or the second kiss. I, for one, thought about the whole day. I kept it in, but every time I thought about it, my cheeks started to warm up. It was embarrassing but yet, I am glad that I kissed him. I had to, for myself. It seemed like that I was falling for him. The feeling felt weird, when ever my stomach makes a little swish when he smiled, when ever my heart skips a beat when he walks towards me, when ever I start to shiver when his laugh vibrated through my own body, when ever I thought about him... I feel tingly feelings erupting through my soul, I never felt like this before...

* * *

**So... this is the new chapter. Mmmm, I don't know... I thought it was okay? Gah, let me know what you think, write a review :3 Chapter might be coming a little late now, I'm going to be busy. Sorry about that. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Robert and my mom were waiting for me at the restaurant. Apparently, they want to have breakfast with me. My mom spotted me and gestured to come to their table. I did.

"Good morning, honey. How was your sleep?" She asked.

I huffed, "It's not a girl."

My mom's eyes widened, "A man?"

I nodded.

"Who?" My mom asked.

I sighed, "Raleigh Becket..."

My mom's eyes almost popped out, "WHAT?! He's sleeping with you?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. But... not like that..."

Robert and my mom both looked at each other. Robert turned his head to me, "Why don't you invite him to our family dinner this evening?" He asked.

"What family dinner. No one told me about that..." I said.

My mom rolled her eyes, "Well, we're telling you now. Go tell him to come, we'll be expecting him." My mom ate a bit of her skillet.

"Bu-"

"No buts. He's coming." My mom stated.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back. Sometimes, I hate my life. "You better be showing him around this place." My mom warned me.

I rolled my eyes, "I am."

"Good. That's my daughter." She said with a proud smile.

I shook my head and stood up, "I can't take this anymore..."

"But honey, your breakfast isn't here yet." My mom said.

I shook my head, "No. I'm not hungry anymore." I glanced at them before I left, "Have a nice day..."

"Honey wait..." My mom called after me.

I didn't wait.

* * *

I stepped into my hotel room. Raleigh was only in his Abercrombie and Fitch sweat pants, eating room service with the television on. I rolled my eyes and pointed at his food, "That's going to go on Robert's pay check." I said.

Raleigh raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a good thing for you?" He said between chewing his food.

I shrugged, "Probably..."

Raleigh lifted his head and grinned at me. I couldn't stop staring at his stomach. God, that six pack was really appealing to me. I tore my eyes away from his stomach before he could notice and looked at my feet, "So, uh... my mom and Robert invited you to a family dinner tonight..."

"Sounds good." Raleigh simply said.

I looked up at him, "That's it? 'Sounds good'?!"

He nodded, slowly. I gave him a little laugh and walked towards the bed. I flopped down and looked over to the window, not towards Raleigh. I heard his fork and plate made contact and the plate settled down on the table. I felt his warm body coming towards me. I turned and looked at him, my hair was blocking my right eye. He sighed and brushed my hair over my ear, that made my skin prickle, my cheeks turning red.

"When are you going to tell me what happened..." He whispered to me.

Flash backs came back into my mind. The shouting, the torturing, the bully. Everything came back. As I sunk deeper and deeper into my thoughts, little drops of tears rolled down my cheek. I shook my head and covered my face with arms, "Let's just say... th-that I... h-had a b-bad child... hood." I spoke between gasps.

Raleigh's hand moved down to my waist, "Caroline..." He said then paused. "Caroline. Look at me." He said. His voice was sharp, urgent but gentle and soft at the same time.

I sat up and sighed. I ran my hands down my face, wiping my tears away. I turned and met Raleigh's eyes. He looked worried and concerned.

"The past is the past..." Raleigh said, "We just got to let it go, and move on..."

I sniffed, "How do you know what it feels like."

He came closer and wrapped his warm arms around me, forming a hug, "Trust me... I know..."

I cried into his chest and he held me tighter. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Just holding each other and sinking into our own thoughts. I let go and sniffed, "So, uh... are you coming to the dinner? Lucy, Luke, mom and Robert are going to be there..." I said, trying to change the subject.

Raleigh nodded, "Are you going to be there?"

"Only if you are." I smiled. I looked down at his chest and rolled my eyes, "Put a shirt on will you?" I said while I threw a pillow at him. He chuckled.

* * *

"Wow..." Raleigh said. He was on the edge of a rock, scanning the view of the Grand Canyon. Luckily, it was only us, we walked a little ways to get to this perfect spot to see the Grand Canyon.

I walked up behind him and looked down at the amazing view. Those different colors of rocks were everywhere, the Colorado river meandering between the rocks. I coughed, "Do you um... do you want a picture with the Canyon?" I asked nervously.

Raleigh tore his eyes off the scenery and looked over at me, "With you?" He asked.

I shrugged, "If you want." I grabbed my iPhone and flipped it over to camera. I walked towards him and shook my iPhone towards him. He smiled, "So, do you want me to be in the shot?"

He nodded. I stopped in front of him and flipped the iPhone camera towards us, I looked back at Raleigh's face and looked at the iPhone camera, "Smile!" I said. I snapped a shot and then another and didn't realize that Raleigh had one arm around my waist until I stepped back to look at the photos.

The two photos were very similar. It was Raleigh and I smiling and behind us, the beautiful Grand Canyon. I smiled at how beautiful Raleigh looked behind me, his white teeth showing, his blue eyes glistened in the sun. My head was near his shoulder and I could see a blush that formed when the picture was taken.

"How does it look?" Raleigh said, cutting my thoughts off.

I shot my head up to him, "Uh, looks good." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Can I see it?"

I shook my head, "Later."

He chuckled. I smiled at him and looked at his face. My body froze when our eyes connected, everything stopped around us. It felt like it was only us, in this whole world. Those eyes, god those eyes, those beautiful... blue... eyes. Blue eyes, I always thought that I could trust blue eyes... Raleigh's blue eyes? Definitely.

I jumped back when my phone started to ring. My fucking mother. I groaned and answered, "What!" I shouted at her.

"Did you ask him?" My mom asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. He's coming." I said coldly.

"Okay, tha-" I hung up.

I looked at Raleigh who raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Mom." He nodded. I shook my head, "Time to get dressed and head to the big FAMILY dinner!" I turned around and started walking back to the hotel. I heard Raleigh chuckle behind me.

* * *

I put a white dress on that had shoulder straps and ended down in the middle of my thighs. I looked through my suitcase and realized that I left my favorite leather jacket back in the hotel.

"Shit..." I whispered.

Raleigh walked out of the bathroom with a navy blue button down shirt and jeans, "What?" He asked.

I shook my head and looked at him, "My leather jacket... I forgot my leather jacket at the hotel. Damn it." I groaned, "That was my most favorite, most expensive leather jacket I ever bought." I slumped down on the couch and sighed.

Raleigh looked at me then back at his suitcase, he was searching for something. I didn't bother looking at him, I just fiddled with my phone which was in my hands.

"Caroline..." Raleigh said. I looked up, he was holding a brown leather jacket, 'Gipsy Danger' and a logo was written on the back of the jacket. I handed it towards me. I shook my head and looked at him, "I can't take that... it's yours..." I said. "Who said you can take it?" He said with a smile.

I shook my head and took the leather jacket, I slipped my arms through the sleeves and sighed. It was bigger than me, I couldn't even see my hands because of the sleeves, the jacket nearly touched my butt but it felt comfortable. I smiled at him, "I'm a Gipsy Danger pilot now" I stuck my tongue at him and he chuckled, "Thanks..." I added.

He nodded, "Don't mention it."

I gave him another small smile and turned to put on some heels that have straps around the ankles. I got up to straighten my dress and I turned to asked Raleigh if he was ready but I froze.

I watched him look out of the window. Everything about him was attractive. I watched how his arm muscles will twitch when ever he ran his hand through his hair. I watched while he settled his hand on his small waist. He was so... beautiful. I shook my head and looked somewhere else.

"You ready?" I asked him, my voice a little shaky.

He turned and looked at me. His hair was a bit messy from his hand, he looked so adorable, "Yeah. Let's do this."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Yeah... let's..."

* * *

Robert had made a reservation in the restaurant. I walked in with Raleigh's leather jacket on me and the waitress smiled at us, "How can I help you?" She asked.

"Erm, we're with Robert Letter." I said to her.

She nodded and looked at her computer then looked back at me, "Right this..." Her gaze went to Raleigh, "Raleigh... Becket?!" She asked with a big smile on her face.

Raleigh looked at her, "Hey, how you doing?"

A blush formed on her cheeks, "Erm, I, uh, oh... I'm doing... haha... I uh.."

I rolled my eyes, "Just cut to the chase." I said quickly.

She looked at me, her eyes turned cold and back at Raleigh, "I'm, uh... I'm doing good... haha..."

Raleigh raised his head and gave a small nod.

She grabbed the menus and walked us over to a private room. A few people looked at Raleigh and I. A few pointed at Raleigh and a few whispered something about the leather jacket. I felt nervous, those eyes all staring at us.

Raleigh placed a hand on my shoulder which made me jump, I turned my head behind me but still kept on walking, "You look great in the leather jacket." He whispered to me.

I gave a nervous laugh. "Erm, thanks... I hate it when people stare..." I said to him.

I felt him shrug, "Just ignore it...'

I rolled my eyes, "Stupid rock star."

He chuckled.

We walked into a big room. The table was a long rectangle shape. Robert was sitting at the front and my mom on his right side. Lucy and Luke sat down on the sofa, kissing their faced off. The waitress knocked on the door and my mom and Robert looked up from their conversation. My mom's eyes widened and she stood up, so did Robert.

"Raleigh! How good for you to come here!" My mom said.

I let Raleigh walk in first and I followed behind but the waitress stopped me, she put her hand on my wrist. I turned to look at her, "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asked coldly.

I shook my head, violently. "Hell no." I said.

She gave a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

I nodded, "He's all yours..." I shook her hand off my wrist and walked towards my family.

My mom was still hugging Raleigh, I squeezed through them and looked at Robert. He coughed, "How are you doing, Caroline?" He asked.

I sat on a chair, "Fine."

He nodded his head. I turned to look at Luke and Lucy, "HEY!" I shouted at them. They let go and looked at me, "Don't end up having sex on that sofa." I said strictly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "That only happens in bed. Everyone knows that."

I raised an eyebrow. I looked over at Raleigh, he was crushed by my mother, "Oh, Raleigh, I'm so glad you came! We were looking forward to seeing you!"

"Uh-huh..." Raleigh said weakly. He sounded like he was running out of air.

"Mom, you're squeezing him to tight." I said to her.

She froze and let go, "Oh, sorry Raleigh." She turned her head to me, "Hello, Caroline."

"Hi." I said shortly.

My mom coughed and looked at both of us, "Well, dinner is going to start soon. Please, everyone, take a seat." She said.

I sat at the furthest end of the table. Robert was at the end of the table. My mom sat on his right and my sister and Luke sat the opposite of my mom. I was one seat away from my mom. Raleigh looked at me and sat down next to me. My mom grabbed his hand, "Oh, Raleigh. I'm so glad you're going to sit next to me." I huffed and blew a strand of hair out of my face. With in seconds, the food came. Starters. We had garden salad. I never liked salad but to be polite, I ate a bit. Then we had my favorite french onion soup that I gobbled down quickly. I noticed Raleigh watching me. I turned to him. My mouth stuffed with the soup, "What?" I asked. He chuckled and looked down at his soup. It was silent for a bit until Robert finished his glass of wine and looked at Raleigh, "So, Raleigh." Raleigh looked up.

"My company is building a new Jaegar for you." He said proudly. He never told me that. Raleigh seemed impressed, "Gipsy danger. 2.0." Robert finished.

"Wow..." Raleigh said.

"Can I see you?" I blurted out. Everyone looked at me. I didn't even know why I said that, "Can I see it? The jaegar?" I repeated myself.

"Caroline... of course you can see it." My mom said with surprised.

I smiled at my soup, "Where?"

"They're shipping it to Hong Kong, it will be stored in the shatterdome." Robert simply said.

"I'm going." I said.

"Well, Raleigh should be the one going." My mom said.

I shrugged, "Can't we go together?"

My mom's eyes widened, "Really? Would you like to do that Raleigh?" She asked.

He nodded, "Sure, why not."

Robert coughed and we all looked at him, I looked at Luke and Lucy starting a make out. I clapped my hands at them and they jumped and let go. I gave them a stern look. "Well, I could book you guys a flight to Hong Kong. Spend a few days there."

I laughed, "A few days? Why not 2 weeks? Always wanted to know what Asia was like." I said.

My mom raised an eyebrow, "Alright. 2 weeks. Just you and Raleigh?"

I nodded and looked at Lucy and Luke, "All they're going to do is have sex anywhere they find."

My mom tilted her head in agreement, "Well, okay then."

Our main course was steak with mash potatoes and gravy. It was delicious. Then, our dessert was pecan pie. Just like when my mom use to make when I was young. Not anymore though... our conversations only lead to what we should see in Hong Kong, what we need to do when we see the new jaegar and how we should behave... especially me. Our flight was leaving tomorrow around 9 p.m. and we will be flying Asiana. A korean airline. Robert still wouldn't let us use his private jet. The flight was going to be 14 or 15 hours since Hong Kong is on the other side of the world. We got the last few business class seats and that was good enough for me.

After dinner, Lucy and Luke quickly went into their rooms to do what ever they wanted to do. My mom thanked Raleigh for coming and Robert shook his hand. I rolled my eyes and headed to the nearest book store. Something caught my eye, a dream catcher. I walked in and touched the silky material that was around the ring and hanging down that connected with feathers. The web was gorgeous, I didn't even know how native american made them. There was a tag. I looked at it. It said that a dream catcher catches good dreams and catches bad dreams. The bad dreams go into the middle where a hole is find in the web and it gets caught and burns. The good dreams goes down to the feathers, where someday, it may come true.

"Want one?" Someone said behind me.

I turned and looked at Raleigh. I smiled at the ground and shook my head, "No. It's fine."

He walked up to me, "What's your favorite color? Orange? Just like the canyon?"

I looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, "How did you know?"

He shrugged, "Figures. You love this place so much. You stayed here for 6 years."

I laughed and watched him grab a orange dream catcher. He went up to the cashier and gave her a 20 dollar bill. He only got a 4 dollar change. Wow. He smiled at me as he walked towards me and handed me the dream catcher. I shook my head, "Come on... you shouldn't have done that..."

He laughed, "Well, I did do it for a beautiful girl like you..." He ran a finger through my hair.

I looked up at his turquoise eyes. Those eyes looked like they were smiling. Smiling for me. I took the dream catcher and thanked him. Beautiful girl... he just called me a beautiful girl...

* * *

**Heeeey :3 Soooo reviews! I wanna know what you guys think! I'm sorry about the whole late update thing :( I just started school so the updates are going to be around a chapter per week, maybe a few days more. Sorry for the late update again, but please put down a review :3 I wanna know how my story is going for you guys :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Robert was kind enough to get us a private car to the airport since I didn't rent one. As the driver helped us pack our bag into the trunk of a Phantom Rolls Royce, my mom grabbed my hand. I flinched and got out of her grip. I looked at her. She looked... worried, little beads of tears were running down her cheek.

"Mom..." I said.

She shook her head, "You know... Hong Kong is very far away from... the States..."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, mom."

"Please be careful." She said. She sounded like she was pleading.

"Okay, okay. I'll be careful. I'm 23. You don't have to worry about me." I said, reassuring her.

All of a sudden, she was hugging me. My first thought was to push her away, but I didn't. For the past few years, I felt nothing to her, but now, I did. She actually cared about me that she cried. I was stiff but I still let her hug me. She let go and the tears came bursting out. I looked over at Raleigh, he was shaking Robert's hand probably saying goodbye as well. Luke and Lucy were no where in site.

"Mom, we should go now." I said to her.

She nodded, "Don't want to be late for your flight to Hong Kong." She said between gasps.

I nodded, "Bye."

"I love you..." My mom whispered.

I looked at her for a second. Not so sure how I was going to respond to that. I just simply nodded my head and started to walk to the Royce when I stopped. I turned around and looked at my mom. I smiled, "I love you too." I whispered. She was too far away to hear but I knew I said it. Robert walked Raleigh towards me. I looked at Raleigh who was grinning at me.

"Thanks for everything again." I said to Robert.

He shook his head, "Don't mention it. You two have fun in Hong Kong. Beautiful city, a lot to see." He smiled.

I nodded and Raleigh waved at my mom, who waved back. Raleigh looked at me, "You ready?"

I nodded violently. I looked at my mom who was wiping her face with a tissue, "Bye mom." I said.

She waved at me, "Good bye dear. Have fun!"

I stepped into the luxurious car and sat on the back seat. Raleigh eventually sat next to me. I looked around the interior part of the car. It was beautiful. Light color leather seats, the carpet was clean and soft, the steering wheel seemed very comfortable and the gears were automatic. Must be expensive. The driver started the car and I looked over at my mom and Robert. Before we left, I waved at them, they waved back. Raleigh told the driver that we were heading to the Phoenix airport, which was around a 6 hour drive from here. I looked up and saw a T.V screen and sighed. At least I could watch something.

"Hey, what kind of movies do you have?" I asked the driver.

The driver didn't say anything, instead took out a few CD discs from a covert and handed it to me. I took it. Men in Black, The Hangover, Finding Nemo and The Avengers. I chose The Hangover. It was one of my favorite comedy movies. The driver pushed in the CD and the disc started to play.

Raleigh shifted in his seat, "You like the Hangover?"

I shrugged, "Who doesn't?"

He nodded in agreement.

The movie finished after 2 whole bags of eaten lays, a can of sprite and 3 bars of chocolate that I ate. I looked around and felt my stomach. God, I was full. We were apparently on a highway, I don't know which one but it seems like we are almost there. I looked at my watch 6:03 p.m. A few more hours until we get there. Woop! I looked over at Raleigh, he was eating a bar of snickers and looking out on the road with his ear phones on. I took one off and plugged it in my ear, he noticed and turned. He was listening to My Chemical Romance. One of my all time favorite bands. The song was Helena, also one of my all time favorite songs.

"Love this band." I commented.

He nodded, "My favorite."

"Same here." I said.

Around 30 minutes later of not talking to each other, I spotted the sign to Phoenix Airport. What? That early? "I thought it would take 6 hours?" I said to the driver.

He shook his head, "It takes around 4 or 5 hours to get here."

I tilted my head. I looked over at Raleigh. He fell asleep. Just 30 minutes ago we were talking and now he got so bored he fell asleep. What the hell. I lifted my hand to wake him up but I stopped. Instead of waking him up, I watched him sleep. I never realized that he had such long eyelashes. Those red lips puckered and I heard a soft snore. A few strands of his hair fell over his forehead and he still had his earphones on. How could he fall asleep listening to MCR? His head rested on the window and his hands stayed on his lap. Those big biceps and triceps of his outlined his long sleeved shirt and his jeans fit perfectly on his sculpted legs. I had the urge to run a finger over his eyebrow, I held the urge to myself. I sighed and touched his strong arm.

"Raleigh..." I whispered to him. No answer. I poked him again, "Raleigh." I said more louder. Still nothing. I took out the earphone and hissed his name again. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

"We arrived?" He said after a yawn.

I nodded, "Almost there. The airport is a few minutes away."

Soon enough, I see Phoenix airport right in front of us. The driver pulled up to the nearest drop off place that is nearest to our airline. He parked the car and got out to get our luggages. I opened my door and got out, so did Raleigh. The driver placed our luggages on the sidewalk and I grabbed my backpack. Raleigh thanked the driver and gave him a tip. He told us to have a safe trip and we thanked him for it, and off we went.

* * *

We did that self check in thing. We scanned our passports and got our tickets a few seconds later. A person came up to us and helped us with our luggages. She looked at us then looked down. I looked around and spotted a Starbucks. Since I ate a lot of junk food in the car, I was hungry for coffee. I decided to wait though, because of the security.

I followed Raleigh to the security place. Someone checked my passport and ticket and let me in. I was scanned by the mechanical security machine and someone checked my watch for any weapons. My hair was down this time so I had no problem with the pony tail issue. I grabbed my bag that contained my iPad. I put on Toms shoes back on and waited for Raleigh. I heard a few whispers of Raleigh's appearance but no one personally came up to him... yet. He grabbed his bag that was waiting for him and put on his boots.

"You always wear boots." I commented.

He shrugged, "I like boots."

I shook my head and we both walked to the nearest Starbucks. Raleigh waited for me outside of the shop, I asked him if he wanted anything. He simply shook his head. I shrugged and lined up. When I got to the cashier, I told him that I wanted a Grande Mint Mocha. I paid him and waited at the end of the counter. A few minutes later, my coffee came. I smiled at it and took it. I sipped the hot liquid and sighed in satisfaction. Raleigh looked at me and softly chuckled, I shoved him playfully, "I like coffee." I said.

We sat down near our boarding door. I placed my coffee on my lap and grinned at Raleigh. He looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "Have you actually SEEN seen Hong Kong?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I only been in the Shatterdome. That's it actually. Went into the city, didn't really pay attention at all, since I was looking for a Kaiju."

I nodded. There was a long pause, then I decided to speak, "So, um... last night, I was researching what to do in Hong Kong. I found that they have this Amusement park called Ocean Park, yes, near the ocean, and it has Pandas!" I screeched excitedly, "We could go there, people said that Disney land there sucks so forget about that. We also need to visit IFC and ICC, 2 of the biggest buildings in Hong Kong. We also need to shop." I said with a stern voice. Hong Kong was all about shopping, well that and trading, "Aaaaand, we need to go to the Shatterdome. Ohohohohoh, Robert booked our hotel room in ICC, so we'll be in there. Ritz. We're staying at the Ritz and it's IN ICC! How cool is that! And-" I stopped myself. I was babbling. Gosh that was embarrassing. I looked at Raleigh, he was smiling, then he chuckled at me.

"Keep going, I like it when you talk a lot. It's cute." He said.

The blush immediately came. God, can he just stop with that stuff? Beautiful and now cute. Sigh. I pushed him playfully, "Stop it."

He laughs at me. Then our plane started to board. We lined up on the business class. The woman scanned our tickets and ripped part of it off. She welcomed us to Asiana and we walked through the door into the plane. Korean women greet us and show us the way to our seats. The seats were huge and looked very comfortable. There were separators that separated chairs between chairs, very private. Our seats were near the window, even more private. The rows had 5 seats in total. Each cabin had 3 rows of seats, very roomy. I already had the feeling that I would really enjoy this ride. I sat down nearest to the window and Raleigh sat next to me.

"A 747." He simply said.

I sighed, "I always wanted to sit at the top."

He smiled at me, "Yeah. So do I."

He grabbed a thick book that he brought and started reading. I looked out of the window. The plane had started to move and the flight attendance's voice boomed in the airplane, "Welcome to Asiana airlines. Our flight is a direct flight to Hong Kong. If you have a transfere flight to anywhere else, please contact a helper that will be waiting when we arrive to Korea. The flight will be 14 hours and 30 minutes. Please sit back and enjoy the flight. Thank you for choosing Asiana." She finished off and the flight attendants started the safety procedure. While we were taxiing, I totally ignored them and looked out of the Phoenix airport. I still couldn't believe that we were actually going to Hong Kong, even better, with Raleigh. I never in a million years thought this could happen. What do you? Must be my lucky year.

"Flight attendants, please prepare for take off." The captain said.

The crew fastened their seatbelts and sat down for the take off. Soon enough, the plane started to move quickly, but swiftly. We were in the sky in a few seconds. I looked out of the window and gave a little wave to Phoenix, "Good bye, the states..." I whispered. That was my usual habit when I leave somewhere, I would always say goodbye.

After a few minutes of staring at the sky and getting lost in my imagination and thoughts the sound of the flight attendant's voice made me jump, "Again, welcome to Asiana. We hope you enjoyed this flight from this far. Electronics are now available to use and first class and business class menus will be handed out soon." She simply said.

"Yes! Food. I'm hungry!" I said. Raleigh looked at me and shook his head. I rolled my eyes after I saw his expression.

"We should go to Ocean park one day." Raleigh spoke.

I looked at him and smiled, "Yeah. I know. It's really fun there, many good reviews."

He nodded, "So, Caroline... when am I going to get another kiss?" He smirked.

My heart stopped. He wanted another kiss? That made me blush for sure, "I uh... erm... I don't... know...?"

He chuckled and came closer to me. His right hand held my chin up so that our eyes met. He looked me straight in the eyes, "Raleigh..." I began to say but stopped when his lips came crashing down on mine. His other hand was behind my neck, pushing the kiss deeper. I let out a soft moan when he did. Luckily, there were only a few other people in our cabin. No one noticed. My hands rest on his blonde, soft hair. I ran my fingers through it and I leaned closer to him. His lips moved swiftly and softly on mine, it felt incredibly good. I didn't want to stop. Eventually we did, I was the one who broken the kiss. My face was entirely red. He looked at me with a smirk and I gave him a small smile.

"I guess... just now." I said to him.

He smiled and winked at me. God, that made me hot on the inside. We heard a stroller coming through the cabin and we saw a flight attendant in front of us. She bowed her head, a polite way of greeting people and handed us our menus. I glanced at Raleigh for a second, he was still smirking but he was staring at the menu. I looked down at my menu and read it.

_Starters:_

_Broccoli__ soup with bread of your choice (Garlice, corn, potatoe)_

_Shrimp Salad_

_Main Course:_

_Steak with mash potatoes and vegetables_

_Japanese udon noodles with sea food_

_Korean style fried rice (Instructions at the back)_

_Dessert:_

_Chocolate or Caramel Ice Cream_

_Chocolate fudge cake_

Wow. The menu sounded really good. That was the dinner menu so I turned over to see the breakfast menu.

_Starters:_

_Tea or coffee of your choice_

_Main Course:_

_Omelet with peppers, mushrooms and onions, served with potatoes_

_Chinese congee _

_Complimentary breakfast_

_Dessert:_

_Fresh fruit_

That sounded amazing as well. After looking back and forth and back and forth of the menu, I finally made my decision. A flight attendant walked up to us and sweetly smiled at us, "Good evening, what can I get for you two?" She asked.

Raleigh looked at me, "You start." He said. I nodded and looked at the flight attendant.

"I'll have the steak." I said to her.

She nodded and wrote something down on her notepad, "How would you like it cooked?"

"Medium-rare." I said.

She nodded again, "And your breakfast?"

"Erm, the complimentary breakfast, please." I said to her.

She nodded and looked at Raleigh, "And you sir?"

"I'll have the medium-rare steak and the omelet." He simply said.

She nodded and wrote a note down and looked at us, "Thank you." She said as she took the menus away from us.

I heard Raleigh sighed and looked at me, "I'm going to watch a movie." I said.

He nodded and took his own T.V out. I looked at the screen. 42, Iron Man 3, Fast and Furious 6, The notebook, The last song blah blah blah blah. Nothing really seemed appealing to me, so I just randomly chose a movie by using eenie meanie minnie moe. It landed on The Last Song. I sighed and clicked on it. I was looking forwards to an Action and Adventure movie but the Last Song is fine. The movie started in no time.

When I was in the wonders of the movie, the flight attendant interrupted me. I looked up. She was handing out hot towels and asking if we wanted any wine. I pointed at the white wine and Raleigh pointed at the red. She poured us each a glass and moved on to the next row. I looked back at my screen and the world of The Last Song oozed into my brain.

I was on the part when the night falls and the main character was in the bonfire with her friend when the food came. Our soup came first and I drank it down fast, the shrimp salad came next. I didn't eat it, I hated sea food. I looked at Raleigh, he was looking at his screen while he was eating a shrimp. He looked so cute, his focused look and his chewing all in one made me want to kiss his whole face. I held that desire to myself.

I turned back to my screen and relaxed. Our main course came. It looked so fancy. With the garlic bread on one side of the tray, the glass of wine and water on the other, the salt and pepper around the middle, my utensils were neatly stuffed into my napkin and the steak and potatoes were placed lovely in the middle of the tray. It looked so good.

I unfolded my napkin and placed it on my lap. I looked at my screen to find a intense seen happening. I looked down at my steak and chopped a piece off. I held it to my mouth and smelt the juice goodness. I bit into it. "Oh my god..." I whispered. It was sooooooo goooooood. It was cooked perfectly, the juice came immediately out from the meat and the sauce for the steak was terrific. Sometimes, airplane food can be good. I finished my meal quickly. Gobbled down every last bit of it. I used manners of course, but I eat fast.

The flight attendant asked me if I was done and I nodded to her. I looked at my screen and pressed play, heading back to the movie. I felt Raleigh shift next to me and I looked at him. He was adjusting his seat, moving further back. He looked at me and grinned then looked at my lips, "Caroline, you got something on your mouth." He said.

"What?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes, "Here, let me do it..." He moved closer and used his napkin to wipe off some steak sauce from my lower lip. I moved closer to him to peck a soft kiss on his lips. I let go, feeling the heat on my cheeks burn into my body. I gave him a nervous laugh, "Sorry..."

He just smiled at me and placed his napkin on his table and resumed to pushing his seat back with his controller. I sighed and looked out of the window, WHY ON EARTH DID I JUST DO THAT. UGH. I thought. I was frustrated in myself. I shook it off, whatever. Just forget about, it's the past, just move on. I pressed the play button on my screen and the movie started again.

A few minutes later, the tray of desserts arrived. I looked over and saw the chocolate fudge cake. It looked so good. I had to have it. The flight attendant gestured her hand to what we liked to eat and I immediately pointed at the cake. She nodded her head and handed me the cake. She also asked if I would like tea or coffee and I pointed to the coffee. She gave me a bag of brown sugar and a small cup of milk. I thanked her and poured some sugar and most of the milk inside my coffee, I stirred it and took a bite of my cake. It was. Amazing. I gobbled that up in no time and I continued to watch my movie.

The movie ended when I drank my first sip of my coffee so I switched to Iron Man 3. Iron Man 3 was one of my favorite movies of all time. I loved the concept, the super hero and the fighting. I always was the kind of girl that enjoyed Action and Adventure.

* * *

Soon, night fell. The sky turned dark blue and I heard a snoring sound coming from Raleigh. I looked over at sleeping Raleigh. He looked so cute, well, he looked cute all the time. Those eye lashes of his were so dark and long, it made him look so sexy. I just finished Iron Man 3 and I am bored as hell. I switched the screen into the map and realized that we had around 10 hours of flying to do. We were currently in the middle of the Pacific ocean.

The Pacific ocean... god, bad memories flow through this ocean. Luckily no more Kaijus would interfere with our world.

I sighed and grabbed out my book. I turned on my light and began reading.

After around an hour of reading, I felt like my bladder was getting full. I had to pee. I looked at Raleigh again. His hands were behind his head and he was sprawled across his seat. His seat went completely low, it formed a bed. His feet were blocking the entrance and exit of my way to go out and back in after I finished going to the toilet. I had to be super careful.

I got up and gently made my way out. I stepped over Raleigh's long legs and out to the hall way. Not bad. I walked into the nearest available toilet and stepped in.

I looked at myself in the mirror, boy was I a mess.

My hair was shooting out in different direction, not as usual, staying in place. I found bags under my eyes, I looked like a panda. Yes, I was tired but I can't hardly sleep on an airplane. I tried to straighten out my hair and rinse my mouth with the sink water. I did my business and washed my hands with soap and went out.

I was so lost in thought about my appearance that I didn't realize Raleigh was still sleeping. I tripped over his legs and landed flat on his chest, he jumped in surprise. I blushed and pushed myself off of him, "Oh my gosh... Raleigh, I'm really sorry..." I said to him, full of embarrassment.

He shook his head, "Nah, it's fine. I eventually go back to sleep anyway." Then he pulled a strand of my loose hair behind my ear. That touch made my cheeks burn. The sensation boiled in my body. I gave him a nervous laugh and stepped over him, back to my chair. I put on my head phones and click to the music section. I pressed play for 30 Seconds to Mars. I listened and thought about everything. How my mother was so nice to me, how my sister was addicted to sex, how I met someone that really showed me... who I am... Raleigh... Raleigh Beckett.

* * *

I woke up with the smell of fresh coffee, eggs and potatoes. My eyes fluttered open and I hear plates colliding with others, the pouring of juice and the cutting of food. I sat up and looked over at Raleigh, he was apparently eating an omelet. His eyes were glued to the T.V screen but he noticed my movement and turned. He smiled at me, "Wow, well you slept a lot." He said.

I touched my hair, "Yeah... weird..." I said. Then I had the urge to go to the toilet, again.

I got up and Raleigh let me pass. I walked to the toilet and closed the door. A few seconds later I walked out of the toilet and back to my seat. My food was waiting for me. I smiled at it.

I buttered my toast and ate a bite while I stared at my fruit. I grabbed my fork and ate a bite of watermelon. A flight attendant asked me if I wanted tea or coffee, I chose coffee. She poured a cup and handed it to me, I grabbed a pack of brown sugar and she gave me some milk.

I played 42 and started to watch the movie while I ate my breakfast. Around 10 minutes to the movie. The movie paused and the flight attendant's voice boomed into my ears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now descending to Hong Kong. Please put your seats up right and relax. Thank you for flying Asiana." She said. She also said the same things in Chinese and Korean.

After I heard her announcement I quickly finished my breakfast, sipped the last sip of coffee and the flight attendant came and collect my finished breakfast. I put my table into the slot and looked at my screen. A few minutes later, the T.V turned off.

"Come on." I said, annoyed.

I sighed and looked out of the window. Sure enough, I saw Hong Kong island. The beautiful buildings and mountains made everything look just like the pictures that I saw on the internet.

"Raleigh, it's so beautiful..." I said to him.

He looked out of the window and sighed in satisfaction, "Yeah. Hong Kong is one of my favorite cities. I will always love this place." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. I heard the wheels open up and we were flying down onto the Hong Kong airport. The airplane landed softly onto the ground and made a quick move on stopping. I heard the breaks squeak and the wings trying to stop the wind. We quickly stopped.

The airplane rolled into a place where it was assigned to be. The flight attendant and captain told us it was 29 degrees Celsius which is pretty hot and they also said their thanks for flying Asiana. The doors opened and we got out of our chairs. I grabbed my back pack and I looked at Raleigh. He was getting his bag. His shirt raised a little and I saw a glimpsed of his bare stomach. He grabbed his back pack and we looked at each other. His eyes were so intense that I had to look away as soon as we made contact.

We walked out of the airplane and into the airport. Raleigh patted my shoulder as I looked at the fascinating airport.

"Welcome to Hong Kong." Raleigh whispered into my ear.

* * *

**HAI. Sooooo this seems like a longer chapter because of the scene :P I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, reviews, reviews :3 Hehehe okay byebye :P**


	7. Chapter 7

While we waited in the line of checking our passports, I noticed that every corner of this airport has either a poster or advertisement of Gipsy Danger, Raleigh and Mako. They were represented as Hong Kong's heroes. I looked back at Raleigh who triumphantly stared at a poster then an advertisement then back to another poster. After the officer checked my passport, I waited for Raleigh.

I watched as he slipped his passport to the officer and I heard the officer gasped. Raleigh smirked at me then looked back at the officer. His index finger landed on his lips, gesturing to keep it quiet and the officer nodded. Raleigh took off his black shades and he looked intensely at the officer. The officer stamped his American passport and let him pass. He quickly put his shades back on and walked towards me, his smirk still tugged on his lips.

"Gosh, Raleigh. Can you stop giving me that look?" I said between giggles.

He raised an eyebrow, "Does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

I edged closer to him when we walked and nudged his side, "A little." I whispered back.

He silently chuckled as we walked to our baggage claim. Soon enough, my navy blue suitcase and Raleigh's black suitcase landed in front of us. We each got our bags and headed outside to the Arrival Area. A car driver from our hotel was waiting for us outside. When we walked towards the Arrival area, Raleigh grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I gave him a confused expression but he just smirked. I didn't mind the closeness of his body, actually, I didn't mind it at all. The warm sensation of his body radiated on me, it felt so comforting and so... protective. I was suppose to look for a man that has 'Caroline Oakley' on a A4 sized paper.

I spotted a old Chinese man with glasses and a suit on and waved at him. He noticed us and walked towards me. He grabbed both of our suitcases and greeted us, "Welcome to Hong Kong, Ms. Oakley. I am your driver for today and I will be taking you to the Ritz-Carlton" He cheerfully said in fluent English.

I nodded my head and smiled, "Thanks so much. We're glad we came here."

The driver looked at Raleigh, "Is he your boyfriend? Are you guys on vacation?" He curiously asked.

I paused for a second, "Uh..." I didn't know what to say. "Yes." Raleigh answered him and snaked his arm around my waist. I looked at him and gave the same confused expression from last time. I saw his white teeth glowing when he formed a smile towards the driver and god, did he look adorable. I looked back at the driver and saw him nod, "Please follow me towards the car."

We did as we were told.

* * *

The car was a black Panamera Porsche with a sticker on the side. 'Ritz Carlton. Hong Kong' It wrote. We got in the back seats of the car while the driver politely put our suitcases away.

"Why did you say that?" I asked Raleigh.

Raleigh chuckled but still didn't take off his glasses, "You know you want to be my girlfriend." He teased.

I blushed. A lot, "No... no I don't." I said quickly.

He laughed, "Yeah, I can tell by your voice that you don't want to."

I blushed harder and shoved him away, "Stop it."

Instead of scooting away from me, Raleigh came closer, our noses almost touching, "Stop what..." He whispered.

The air got caught in my throat, the only feature I was starring at was his pink, beautiful lips. Those lips had a smirk tugged on but it slowly came down. I slowly let the air go out of my throat and began breathing again. I edged a little closer to his lips, my eyes half closed. I couldn't help myself but to connect our lips together.

Raleigh quickly snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I placed my hands on both sides of his shoulders and ran them up and down through his shoulder and up to the top of his neck. The kiss was deep and slow. The kiss felt like something that was long forgotten but slowly came back as a memory. The kiss felt like a satisfaction, a goal that was waiting to be achieved. It did. I let a sound from the back of my throat pass through my mouth and my lips parted. I kissed him softly one more time and let go. My eyes slowly fluttered open and the blush immediately formed on my cheeks.

The driver opened the door which made me jump from my thoughts and into reality. He sat down on the drivers seat, which by the way, was on the right side (British law) and started the Porsche. I looked back at Raleigh who was apparently starring at me. Luckily, I didn't see those turquoise eyes of his, if I did, I would look away. He had a smile on his face and his hand slowly touched the top of my thigh. I flinched a little from his touch but slowly relaxed because it felt like he was protecting me in every way.

The Porsche rolled out of the parking lot and onto a road. I tore my gaze from Raleigh and out to the road that we were on. I noticed that Hong Kong's signs had English and Traditional Chinese on it. From reading articles and trip guides on the internet, Hong Kong had a lot of Western people in the city. There will be English here, even though Hong Kong is in Asia.

As we were on the airport highway, I noticed a bridge that we were going on was currently under construction. The view was wonderful, looking out at the cargo ships, the goods they were carrying, the little islands of trees, private boats skimming through the water, little fishing farms for oysters and the cars passing through us on the highway. Hong Kong felt so beautiful.

"This was the bridge that Gipsy Danger was fighting with the monster" The driver said to us.

I looked at the bridge that was still under construction, a quater of work was still left to build. I looked back at Raleigh who nodded, which meant that this was the bridge which he fought with a Kaiju. Wow, I mouthed.

* * *

When we were cruising through road after road, I noticed that Hong Kong was a very big city. Buildings, Shopping Malls, Schools and many more sights were displayed everywhere. We were heading towards the district called Kowloon, where our hotel will be. Kowloon wasn't part of the Hong Kong Island. Hong Kong Island is where most of the famous buildings but most busiest place in Hong Kong was. I didn't care which part of Hong Kong were in. I just know that we were here. The Shatterdome was near the New Territory areas. That's where most of the mountains and nature as a whole was.

The ride was around 45 minutes. Raleigh kept his hand on my thigh the whole ride and I kept my eyes on the Hong Kong scenery. It was around 5 p.m. and the sun was starting to set. The beautiful sunset colors glowed across the city, I grabbed my camera quickly and snapped a few photos.

When we stopped in front of the Ritz Carlton Lobby door, the ICC building, the tallest building of Hong Kong was the building that the Ritz Carlton was in. The driver opened the door for us and we got out while he unloaded our bags. Raleigh thanked him and gave him a HK bill and we walked inside.

The hotel was very modern and very beautiful. Modern design, beautiful furniture and everything just looked so wonderful. I walked up to the receptionist who greeted me and I told her my name. She scrolled through computer and nodded.

"One suite for 3 weeks?" She asked.

Suite? Wow, thanks Robert. I nodded, "Yeah."

She nodded back and added the code to our room from a card and I gave her Robert's credit card copy to pay the bill. She accepted the card and took it. She swiped it through the machine and I waited for the receipt.

I looked back at Raleigh who had his head up, looking at the beautiful chandelier that hovered over us. I smiled at how adorable he looked.

I signed the bill and got the key and walked towards the elevator.

"Come on Raleigh. Stop staring at that." I whined.

He looked back at me and walked towards the elevator. A few other people were waiting for the same elevator and no one spoke. When the elevator came in, I pressed level 32 and the other pressed 10. Our room was high up and I scanned the titles of each floor. 4, Restaurant, 5 Spa and Massage, 118, OZONE. Wow. 118, I am definitely going up there.

The elevator was fast and it sped up to 10 in no time. The people got out and Raleigh and I were the only ones left, "I want to go to the OZONE." I stated.

He looked at the floor and nodded, "Yeah, lets go there sometime."

The conversation stopped because the elevator already hit our floor. We walked out of the elevator and into our room. I scanned the card and opened the door. We both gasped.

The suite was HUGE.

It had a living room right in front of us, the window had a beautiful view of the Hong Kong Island. On the right was our bedroom with a king size bed and a bathroom. On the right was a study room, with an iMac already set up and couches, desks, books all carefully displayed and another toilet near that. There was a little kitchen to use and a little bar to have drinks with. The room was amazing.

"This is heaven." I sighed.

I walked towards the bedroom and dropped my bag on the carpet floor. I pounced on the bed, face first, and sighed into it. I head Raleigh laugh at me. I heard him gently settle his suitcase down and unzipped it. I rolled on my back and looked up at the ceiling. "Are you hungry?" I asked Raleigh.

"Yeah, a bit. Lets go out and eat." He suggest.

I rolled on my side to look at him, "Okay."

I got off of the bed and looked down at what I was wearing, Nike dri-fit pants and a blue hoodie. Ridiculous. I opened my luggage and hung my clothes in the closet and got out a white shirt that had MCR written on it, a grey, cotton jacket and skinny jeans. I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I combed my hair and got out. I slipped on some ballet flats and grabbed my bag that contained a bag of tissues, my wallet, my camera and my phone.

When I turned around, my breathing stopped. Raleigh was shirtless. God, can the guy ever wear a shirt in situations like this? He was looking through his luggage and found a long sleeved shirt where the sleeves were navy blue and the rest of the shirt was white. He looked up and found out that I was starring at him. I blushed and turned away. I walked out of the bedroom and into the small kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. A few minutes, Raleigh walked out fully dressed and ready to eat.

"Found a good japanese place." Raleigh said, "Real japanese food. And, I want you to meet somebody." He said. I nodded and looked back at him.

Raleigh starred at me for a second then nodded, he slowly walked over me and stopped in front of me. His eyes melted into my core. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Fuck it." I said to him and smacked my lips on to his. He automatically held my waist tight and pulled me closer to him. I dipped his head into me so I could kissed him harder. I missed those lips. That violent, eager and desperate feeling when I get when I kissed him like that. I missed that feeling. My hands slowly went down to his cheeks and I pressed hard on his lips. He didn't object, I guessed that he missed that feeling too. I formed a smile on lips and I knew he felt it. He gave me small, little kisses before letting go of me. Raleigh smiled at me, "Fuck it." He repeated what I said. I giggled at him and headed towards the door.

* * *

The taxi ride was only 15 minutes. I paid the cash that Robert gave me and walked towards the restaurant. "Wait." Raleigh stopped us. I looked at him, with confused eyes, "What?" He grabbed my hand and held it with his hand, "Better." He simply said. I smiled at him, a blush forming on my cheeks. We hand in hand walked into the restaurant.

It was japanese for sure. It wasn't big. A medium sized restaurant. It smelt so good, the japanese beef seeping through my nose and the japanese greet that the workers said to us.

"Reservation, Beckett. 3." Raleigh said.

The waitress nodded and grabbed 2 menus and led us to our table. I saw a woman sitting on our table. Her hair at the front had a few blue dyed hair and she was dressed in a black dress. Could it be?

"Mako!" Raleigh said cheerfully.

Mako looked up and smiled, "Raleigh! Finally, so good to see you!" Her japanese accent was strong but she still could pronounce the words correctly.

Raleigh looked at me, a big smile on his face, "Mako, this is Caroline. We're both going to stay here for 3 weeks." Raleigh stated.

I waved my hand the stuck it out, "Hey, I'm Caroline Oakley." I introduced myself.

Mako shook my hand, "Mako Mori. It's so nice to see Raleigh finding someone special." She said.

I laughed, "Well, we're just getting out of the U.S. Going on vacation..." As friends, I almost added.

"Please sit!" Mako offered and we both sat on the booth. Together. Like we were together, more than friends... were we?

"So, Robert has arranged a welcome party for you two. His company will be hosting it." Mako said, with a big smile on her face.

I nodded, "How nice of him. When is it?" I asked.

"2 days. It's going to be in Harbor city. There's a nice restaurant in there. It serves Western and Asian food. It's great." Mako said.

"So, who's coming?" Raleigh then asked as I scrolled through the menu.

"Well, most of the staff in the Shatterdome. Most of the company workers, important workers. Friends and family, many many people." Mako said, "You don't have to introduce yourself to everyone." She stated.

An order came. It was the cucumber salad with mayonaise and crab meat in it. "I ordered everything. Everything is on me." Mako said.

"Oh, no Mako. You don't have to-" I started.

"No. It's fine. You guys came here a few hours ago. The least I can do is offer you some dinner." She said.

Mako seemed very nice and caring. I was starting to get to like her.

The rest of the food came. Japanese Udon noodles, sushi... lots and lots of sushi... dumplings and seafood. It was delicious. The tea was very nice and warm too. The rest of the dinner, we talked about the party and what to wear and what to do. Apparently, Mako was the host and she will make speeches for Raleigh. All the party was having dinner then partying, which also means, getting drunk.

"We should go shopping tomorrow, Caroline." Mako suggested.

I nodded, "Yeah. That would be a great idea."

"Raleigh, what are you doing tomorrow?" Mako asked Raleigh.

Raleigh shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe look at the city, just relaxing."

"Oh, um, I can stay with you if yo-" I started.

"No. You guys go ahead. It's great seeing you guys bonding already." Raleigh said.

I smiled at him and looked back at Mako, "Okay then."

"I'll pick you up around 11 in the morning tomorrow at your hotel." Mako said.

I nodded and ate a bite of my dumpling.

* * *

Our dessert was green tea ice cream. I never thought it would be that good. The tea taste was amazing with the dairy and the mixture of the ice cream. I loved it, but Raleigh didn't seem to love it.

Mako paid for the check and we all walked outside. We were waiting for a taxi when Mako and I began a conversation about different brands of clothing and what I should buy. Raleigh called me after a few minutes of discussing dresses. I looked up and our taxi was waiting for us. I hugged Mako, "Bye Mako. It was great knowing you today. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said.

Mako nodded, "Yes. You too, Caroline. Safe drive and see you tomorrow!"

Raleigh waved at her, "See you later, Mako!"

Mako nodded and waved back. We got into the taxi. Raleigh told the driver our hotel and we both waved at Mako when we drove off. It was late at night and my jetlag was kicking in.

When we got into the elevator, my legs became jelly and I fell to the floor. I touched my forehead, I was dizzy and had a headache from traveling. I only felt like sleeping. The elevator door opened and I tried to get on my feet but I couldn't help myself but to close my eyes.

"Caroline, come on, get up." Raleigh said.

I shook my head, "Nooooo" I whined.

I heard Raleigh sigh and felt his strong arms scoop me up. The side of my head touched his big biceps, his arm was under my knees and my arms weakly dangled around as he walked.

"Where's the key, Caroline?" Raleigh softly said.

I moaned and moved around to find my key, it was in the back pockets of my jeans, "In there." I patted my right butt cheek. I felt Raleigh hesitate for a second. Slowly, he dug his hand into my pocket and found the key. He let his hand stay in my pocket a bit too much but slipped it out anyway.

The key let us in our room and he walked over, I was still in his arms, onto the bed. I half opened my eyes and weakly took off my jacket and touched the button on my jeans, "Don't look. Raleigh." I warned him.

I heard him laughed and closed the door behind the toilet. The coast was free. I unbuttoned my jeans, leaving me with only my underwear and my white shirt. I sank into the soft mattress and the big, comfortable blanket and immediately, fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it... hahaha lol. Anyways, let me know what you guys think :3**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up of the sound of the crowd in a stadium screaming and cheering. I lifted my head up and flopped back down on the bed. What was that? I sighed and rolled over on my side and opened my eyes slowly. The curtains were still closed but I heard cars swooshing through the road. I took the white blanket off of me and saw my pink underwear and my white shirt. "Shit." I muttered and quickly ran into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the warm shower. I sighed in relief of the warm water rushing through my skin, coursing through my veins. I loved that feeling.

After a good and clean rinse, I stepped out and wrapped myself with a towel. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a cream colored, flowery top and a grey, sweater like jacket. After being fully dressed, I walked out of the bedroom and into the massive living room. I spotted Raleigh relaxing on the couch, watching a soccer game.

"Hey." I simply said, while I rubbed my hand through my half wet hair.

Raleigh turned and smiled at me, "Good morning, sunshine."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

Raleigh sat up and I scooted next to him on the couch. I looked at the T.V screen and immediately got bored. I hated watching sports games, I just wasn't in to it. I looked down at my watch and gasped. It was only 7:09 a.m. God, my jetlag is really going to kill me today. I looked at Raleigh, "What time did you wake up?" I asked.

Raleigh shrugged, "Around 5 or 5:30. I'm not good with jetlag."

I sighed and leaned my head against the couch and closed my eyes. I was suppose to meet Mako in 4 hours down stairs at the lobby. What am I going to do in 4 hours? Read a book? Have break fast? Watch a TV show? Anything? Sleep? I couldn't make up my mind. I looked down at the coffee table and got a breakfast menu. I read it. It sounded amazing. I looked at the Quiche Lorraine. Quiche Lorraine was my favorite kind. I looked down at the bottom of the book for the room service number. Lets just spend all of Robert's money here, since he was loaded. I thought. I walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

"Raleigh, do you want food?" I asked him as I waited for someone to pick up.

"I'll get what you're having." He shrugged.

"Quiche?" I said to him and he nodded.

Someone with a thick Chinese accent came through my ears, "Hello, welcome to room service. How may I help you?"

"Hey, um, I would like 2 Quiche Lorraine and 2 coffees please." I said.

There was a pause then the woman said, "Okay. This will take at least 30 minutes to prepare. It will be delivered to your room."

"Okay, thanks a lot." I said then hung up.

I looked back at Raleigh. He was still silently starring at the soccer game that was currently playing. He still had bed head but he changed into a black sweater and dark green pants. He looked so adorable, but what's with him and the black sweaters?

I walked over to the kitchen to wash my hands, "Caroline." Raleigh said. I looked at him, "Yeah?"

"When you shop with Mako," A smirk forming on his face. Uh oh... "You should buy something that will reveal more skin. You never show anything." Raleigh said.

I rolled my eyes, "And why do I have to do that?"

He got up and walked towards. I stepped back and my back made contact with the fridge. Raleigh stepped close to me and touched my hair, "For me..." Raleigh said, those innocent eyes starring back at me.

I paused for a seconds. Then sighed. Then nodded, "Alright, fine. I'll buy something, expensive." I laughed, "Since I'm going to spend it on Robert's money." I giggled and looked back at Raleigh. He was just starring at me. I sighed again, "Fine fine. I'll buy something that will reveal more skin on me." I said and tried to step around Raleigh but his hands were caught on my waist. I huffed and looked back at me, "What now?" I said.

He leaned his forehead against mine which gave me shiver down my spine, "Promise?" He said. A smirk was on his face.

I looked at his turquoise eyes then sighed, "Okay okay." I whispered.

He then smiled, that gorgeous smile of his and then pecked a small kiss on my nose and walked back to the T.V. What was that for?! I did the most bravest thing I could ever imagined myself doing, "What are we?" I asked.

He looked back at me, "What kind of question is that."

I shot my arms all over the place, trying to explain, "What was that? That little kiss? What does that mean? You kiss me, I kiss you... I mean even we sleep on the same bed! What are we!" I exclaimed. That felt like a weight just dropped off my shoulders. It felt good, all this time, I was always wondering about us. About our relationship, what exactly is our relationship.

Raleigh starred at me. My guess that he was deep in thought, who knows. "Tell you what," Raleigh started, "Let me ask you on a date." He said.

My eyes widened, I held my laughter in my throat, "A date?" I coughed out.

He nodded and walked towards me again. Our toes touched and he looked down at me, "Caroline Oakley," He began, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked.

I coughed again, trying to hold in the laughter. That was pretty fast. I hiccuped a laugh out and coughed again, then I looked at his eyes. His eyes were serious, no laughter and sadness in them. Just serious. That stopped my laughter, it disappeared, fully. I looked down at our toes and realized that he was handing me his hand. I looked back at him and took his hand in mine, "Sure." I said, "Sounds good." I was very casual, my voice didn't go up or down and my blush didn't appear, but deep down inside... I was so excited, finally, a real date with Raleigh, and I didn't even have to ask!

He smiled at me, his white teeth glistened. I smiled back. That went well... I guess...

I turned around after I heard the door bell ring. It must be the room service. I quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Room service?" The waitress said.

I nodded and let her in. She carried a tray of food and placed it next to the table, "Enjoy!" She said cheerfully.

"Thank you!" I said.

I turned around and I already saw Raleigh sitting on a chair with his food in front of him. He ate a big bite and his eyes turned from URGENT I NEED SOMETHING to Aaaaah... I'm so satisfied now. I couldn't help but giggle by how ridiculous he looked when he was hungry. He noticed me and rolled his eyes, but that didn't stop him from eating like a dog.

Our breakfast was quick. It only took us a matter of minutes to finish our lovely quiches, and gulping down the last drop of Orange juice. I sighed in relief and walked over to rest on the couch. I flipped through the Channel selections and pressed the buttons for HBO. Hong Kong seemed normal... like the US instead ran by England. Most people speak fluent English here... like their first language. Amazing.

White Chicks popped up and I felt a sigh of relief. I always thought it would be a Chinese movie coming up, but one of the most funniest movies are being broadcast now! I heard Raleigh laugh when the movie started. He slowly walked over to me and scooted me aside so I wasn't taking the whole couch to myself.

I looked at him and saw him gleefully staring at me. That small... oh my gosh... that smile... everything from my insides would melt like lava when it comes to that smile of his. While I blushed, I turned over and starred at the TV screening.

Slowly, my mind went off his beautiful smile and into the land of White Chicks...

* * *

Our doorbell rang. I looked at my watch and realized that it was 11 o'clock and that must be Mako. I ran towards the door, muttering curses under my breath and I grabbed my bag that had my camera, purse, scarf and wallet. I glanced at myself in the mirror one more time then slipped my flats on and opened the door. Sure enough, it was Mako.

"Mako! Hey! How are you?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I'm doing great, and you?"

"Wonderful." I replied.

"Now, we must hurry, we have a lot of shopping to do!" Mako said with a big smile.

I nodded and started to head out the door when I found that Raleigh was starring at me. I turned to him and smiled, "I'm going okay?"

He nodded, "Be safe."

I nodded and closed the door behind me. Be safe? What? I'm with Mako. Sheesh.

Going down the elevator, into the lobby and into one of the biggest buildings in Hong Kong called IFC, I found myself lost in Mako's stories of her journey with Raleigh in Gipsy Danger. It sounded fantastic yet excruciating. All those Kaijus... everywhere.. and different Jaegers fighting too. Wow...

"I thought that he wasn't suited for the job..." Mako said doubtly to me. "But I eventually found out that he was. He was very caring, his tactics and techniques in fighting were amazing and he was just... such a good soldier... and now, friend." Mako said.

I nodded, "I'm sorry to be nosy but... have you guys ever gone out? Like as in... boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

Mako shrugged, "I don't think so. I'm guessing that he never thought that I would be his girlfriend, he would always treat me as a little sister or a very close friend." Mako said.

I glanced around and stared at shop and Mako noticed. "Let's go in there!" She said. She stopped and glanced at a beautiful plain blue dress. It was plain but the shade of blue was so pretty. It was tight around your figure so you could show off your curves and it only went up to your mid thigh. The straps on the shoulders were very thin but so so beautiful. "That dress is for you." Mako said.

"What?" I said with a laugh. She grabbed my hand without an explanation, "Come on!"

* * *

"I look fat in it." I said in the changing room. Mako was waiting outside. "Come on, just open the door and let me see!" She begged. I glanced at myself once more... maybe I felt insecure... maybe I didn't look so fat in it. I gave a loud sigh and opened the door. I heard Mako gasped when she saw me.

"KNEW IT! I LOOK FAT IN IT!" I said and started to run back towards my changing.

Mako grabbed my hand to stop me, "You look.. AMAZING!" She screamed.

I paused and turned back, "I... do?"

She nodded eagerly. "Buy." She simply said.

I looked at myself again. I didn't look too bad in it... maybe it's worth it.

I eventually came out of that shop with a bag that had the blue dress inside.

* * *

Mako and I did so many things. Shopping was tiring but also very fun. We bought my dress for the party, Tiffany earrings, Kate Spade bags, UGG boots (Like we needed it), Abercrombie and Fitch tank tops and so much more... it was hard to count all of the bags that I brought back to the hotel room.

I struggled to get my keys. I had to shuffle and drop my bags on the floor and slip through my jeans just to grab it. I opened the door and realized that Raleigh was gone. I settled my bags on the floor and glanced over the kitchen counter. A note.

_At the gym on the 4th floor._

_Come if you want to._

_Raleigh._

So... he's in the gym... I felt an urge of excitement seeping through my veins. Him. In. A. Gym. Should I go? Yes... NO. Wait... maybe... fine.

I walked out, still wearing the same outfit that I put on today and pressed the elevator button. I waited for a few seconds. The elevator arrived and I stepped in and pressed the 4th floor...

* * *

The gym smelt sweaty but cool. It was clean and had an amazing view of Hong Kong. I looked around and noticed that Raleigh was... lifting weights.

I carefully walked over him. WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE HALF NAKED? I watched his biceps and triceps flex whenever he lifted the weight, I watched his abs tense when he had pressure on his upper body. I saw his sweaty face. So determined on what he was currently doing.

I stood in front of him until he noticed me. He saw me and hung the weight quickly and got up. He grabbed a towel near him and wiped his face. I dumbly watched him.

"So, how was it?" Raleigh said.

"Wha- Oh um... it was fun. Yeah. We bought a lot of things." I said with a blush.

He nodded his head and got up. He started to walk towards the exit door. "Did I... disturb you, because I can leave so you can go back to whatever you were planning to do next." I said.

He shook his head, "I was about to leave anyway. I need to shower." He said.

I nodded and followed him towards the elevator.

It was silent. A bit too silent. I watched Raleigh fold his arms over his bare chest and looked at me, "Okay, what's up."

I quickly turned away, "Nothing."

"Ah... I see. I'm making you uncomfortable." He smirked.

"NO! Shut up. I didn't say that." I panicked a bit.

He snaked an arm around my waist and I tensed. Stop touching me there. You always do. It makes me nervous... and it makes me feel tingly... He gently pressed his forehead against the side of my face. His nose poked my cheekbone, "Did you buy something nice..." He asked.

I started to blush hard and I gulped hard. "Uh... I'm guessing you will just have to see." I said.

The elevator doors opened and we walked out. I swiped the card across to unlock the door and it gently opened. I walked into our luxurious room and sat down on the couch and turned the television on.

"I'm going to take a shower." Raleigh said.

"Okay." I answered back. He should. He stank.

I sighed and stared at the television screen. Wild Child was playing, is this like a chick flick movie time? I shrugged and stared at the movie, slowly, I got sucked into the world of Wild Child. Again.

* * *

"I'm ready." Raleigh said when he walked out of the bedroom. I looked at him and gasped. He was wearing a suit. SHOOOOOOOT, I forgot! Our date! I totally forgot. I quickly got up and ran inside the bedroom.

"Give me a minute!" I shouted.

I grabbed a dress that I bought today. A dress that only had one shoulder strap. It had a warm mixture of colors such as red and orange. I quickly took a quick rinse in the shower. Dried my hair, put some perfume on, put on some mascara, put on some eyeliner and put on some lip gloss. I let the dress fall over me and I combed my hair once again. I got out of the bathroom and slipped into a pair of flats and grabbed my long wallet that I stored in my phone too. I checked my reflection once more and opened the door to the living room. Raleigh was standing in the middle of the floor. His gaze went up and down, from my face to my feet then back up.

"Wow..." He breathed.

I smacked him with my wallet and grabbed his arm and we walked to the door. We exited our room and I looked at him. His amazing, beautiful, turquoise eyes were still staring at me.

"Stop it. Or else I'm not going to wear this ever again." I warned him.

He took a step back and laughed, "Okay. Can I just say one thing? You look beautiful." He said.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but to blush, "Yeah yeah."

He shook his head and we entered the elevator.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked him.

He smirked at me, "A surprise."

Right. It was always surprises.

* * *

**HI GUYS! OH MY GOD :'( I FEEL SO BAAAAAD! SCHOOL IS SUCH A PAIN AND I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS PIECE OF WORK. I AM SOO SOO SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY :'( Ugh... so sorry... it wasn't even that good :( I was rushing to finish for you guys... blaaaah. But at least my test week is over and I could start writing again :D my camp is coming up soon but I will still try to put up one chapter ^^ sorry again :( but let me know how it went! Thx for understanding! I'm sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

Apparently, I was taken to a hotel in the Kowloon district of Hong Kong called The Peninsula. Beautiful and elegant hotel I have got to admit. It seemed like a castle. Everywhere, there were Phantom Rolls Royces parked on the edges of the hotel. Big jewellery shops were lined up neatly on the first level of the hotel. A water fountain was settled in the middle of the front of the hotel. There were beautiful decorated lights, sprawled on the hotel building. The lights formed into the stars and the moon. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Raleigh, where did you find this place?" I asked curiously, while our driver pulled up to the main entrance of the hotel.

Raleigh shrugged, "Mako is a big help."

I gave him a small laugh, "Yeah, Mako sure knows Hong Kong."

Raleigh slung his arm over my shoulder and squeezed. I flinched by his touch but allowed him to touch me, "Hong Kong is so beautiful." He whispered into my ear. I shook my head and felt my cheeks burn. I hate it when he comes up close to me and whispers right in my ear, that was weakness with him.

A man opened my door and helped me out and greeted me. I politely nodded to him and waited for Raleigh. I tried not to drool while Raleigh nodded at the man and gave him a small tip for the driver. He then tucked his right hand into his pants and walked around the car towards me. He looked left and right to check for cars then finally caught my gaze. I remembered the slightest drop of my saliva dripped down my lip gloss which caught me back to reality. He gave me one of his lop sided smiles and stood next to me.

"Did you apply blush?" He asked out of the blue.

I sighed, "To be honest... no. It's all natural." I squeaked.

Raleigh then snaked an arm around my waist and we started walking in, "Great, I love it." He whispered closely again.

OH MY GOD! STOP DOING THAT! MY INSIDES ARE GOING CRAZY!

The big doors of the hotel opened and we entered the front lobby with the sound of violins, the piano and the cello playing. The ceiling had a huge chandelier, and from left and right there were people having freshly made dinner under their noses.

Raleigh escorted me to a man that asked for our reservation. "Becket." Raleigh simply said. The man nodded and let us follow him towards a private table at the edge of the room with a window that had an amazing view of Hong Kong Island. The man pulled my chair first and then Raleigh's. I sat down and placed my purse near the candles that lit the table. I looked down and saw a fancy Menu on top of my plate. I grabbed it and scanned the Menu.

Fancy.

Fancy.

Fancy.

Fancy.

Fancy.

Everything is so fancy it's getting really annoying.

"Is there anything like plain noodles here?" I asked Raleigh.

Raleigh was busily studying the Menu, "I guess not..."

I shrugged and starred at the most simplest dish. Grilled tuna sandwich. Definitely getting that.

I starred out the window while Raleigh was looking for what to eat. Those busy street lights glowed on the sea water that boats swam across. The skyscrapers were in positions that made Hong Kong so... Hong Kong. IFC was beautiful. The top of the building looked like a pitch fork, ICC (Which our hotel was in) looked amazing with pictures sprawled on the windows. They say the real deal in Hong Kong was when you see it at night, everything is lit up.

I grabbed my phone and snapped a few shots of the view, I then looked at Raleigh who was still looking at the Menu. I faced my phone towards him, "Smile, Raleigh." I said. He looked up and gave me a smirk. I snapped that, then giggled. What a cute picture...

Raleigh finally closed the menu book and looked me straight in the eyes. His turquoise eyes burned into my own eyes. What was he looking for? A sign? A explanation? A hint? What can he find in my eyes? I see nothing through his... it's hard to see what's behind his eyes.

"So how was Mako today?" Raleigh asked.

"She's so cool, and hilarious. She makes me laugh all the time." I say brightly, "She even talks about her journey with you in Gipsy Danger." I say softly.

Raleigh gives a small nod, "Loved that Jaeger. We're going to see it tomorrow. At your step-fathers company."

I clenched my fist, "Yes. SO pumped. Can't wait to see it."

Raleigh laughed and raised his hand to order. So enough a man walked towards us. A note pad ready with a pen. Raleigh ordered me my dish first, Grilled Tuna Sandwich, he ordered himself a Medium-Rare Steak and he also ordered us a bottle of red wine. The man nodded and walked away.

"I always thought that Gipsy Danger was beautiful." Raleigh said softly. "She was unique, that's why. She was old too, but beautiful and unique. I could never forget how her heart burnt so bright..."

I looked up into Raleigh's eyes, it was full of... sadness. "Raleigh, we can stop talking about it if you don't wa-"

"No. I want to tell you. The good and bad memories that Gipsy and I shared... Yancy..." Raleigh shook his head, "He was the closest family I ever had... we were still connected when he died. I felt his brain being suppressed and then... snap. He goes offline." Raleigh continued, "I felt his pain. I felt how he died." Raleigh shook his head again. "Then Mako came. I felt her rage, her need of vengeance, her need of defeat. I felt it so much, I needed it too." Raleigh then smiled, "We were an amazing team. Mako, Gipsy and I. We were great. Those horrible memories of Kaijus everywhere actually changed into brightness because of our teamwork. We did so well." Raleigh looked at me, "Then Gipsy Danger... it was her time that she had done enough, sadly... it was her time to go..." Raleigh kept his eyes on me, "Then your step father came to look for me, and gave me great news that the new generation of Gipsy is coming..." Raleigh looked down at my hands and held them tight, "And then, I met you." I laughed, "I feel like I can trust you, Caroline." Raleigh said, "You are amazing, beautiful and original. I never encountered a girl like you in my life. That's what caught my eye." Raleigh still locked his eyes with mine, "You are amazing." He said again.

I couldn't help but blush hard, "Raleigh..." I started to say, "That was so cheesy." I giggled.

Raleigh rolled his eyes, "Aaaaand, Caroline ruins the moment."

I started to laugh and Raleigh eventually joins in.

* * *

Our dinner came quickly. I shook my head on how fancy the food was. Even my simple grilled tuna sandwich was piled neatly into two pieces, the crusts were stuck together it didn't even look like a sandwich anymore. I had a side dish of salad. I looked over at Raleigh and saw his plate. A beautiful looking steak was in the middle of a decorated plate of asparagus and potatoes. It looked really good.

We ate while we talked about our past. Mostly mine though. I told him about my depressing child hood. My parents got a divorce when I was 12 because my dad found out that my mom was cheating on him... my mom was with another man. That was the beginning of my hatred towards my mom. My sister didn't mind though, she was too young that's why. My dad left me and my sister behind with my mom. In middle school, I was bullied because I had this kind of a mother that would cheat on her husband. I had to sit in the toilet while eating lunch, do assignments on my own when we were suppose to have a partner, no one would talk to me normally, everyone would look down at me. When I was 18, getting ready to go to college... the first Kaiju attacked California. Where I lived. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do but see my house burn down and see many people getting stuffed in the bellies of Kaiju's. I quickly left the place and entered a safe place... the Grand Canyon. I thought it was safe because it was in the middle of the entire country. Kaiju's would never get that far. I only had to see Kaiju's when I turned on the T.V or in my nightmares. It was horrible. In the Grand Canyon, I transferred to Arizona's State University and studied there, eventually I went back to the Grand Canyon and got a job. I worked there ever since then. Now, 23 year old me is in Hong Kong with the most famous guy in the planet... Raleigh Becket. But... why me? He could've met another girl... like Mako. Maybe he liked Mako... who knows.

My life was bad luck ever since I was born, but Raleigh somehow turned that upside down...

* * *

"This is amazing..." I breathed in the fresh sea smell that I didn't smell in ages.

Raleigh wrapped his arms around my waist and held me against the railing and watched light reflection on the sea water. Hong Kong was beautiful. I held his forearms with my hands and leaned my head against his big biceps.

"I love this..." I said to him, "Thank you so much, for making this happen."

I heard his voice on my back, he was chuckling. Okay, did I say something wrong? What did I do to make him laugh... oh my gosh... now I feel embarrassed... I opened my mouth to start a conversation but Raleigh turned my around to face him. Without warning, he pulled me against him and kissed me. He kissed me on the harbor where tourist were everywhere... and the city lights shining over us... and the sound of cars swooshing past us... and the fact that he was pinning me against the railing with my dress hiked up my upper thigh... who cares. Not me, I didn't give a shit.

I aggressively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, pulled him to a deeper kiss. I missed those lips. Those soft... pink... perfect lips that were on mine. His arms were already snaked around my waist and he pushed himself against me. The kiss was in between aggressive and fast and soft and slow... it was everywhere... I missed it so much... I missed it so much...

* * *

**Okay, pretty happy that I wrote this chapter around in a week ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed it :D Reviews would be wonderful :3 I thought this chapter was alright... sometimes my writing really SUUUUCKS but erm... I liked the ending ^^ I wanted to write more but you know... sometimes short and simple is better ;) I'm on break for school, so I might add another chapter in a few days ;) Be prepared for some really juice romance :3 I realized that I wasn't really writing a lot of romance... it was just talk talk talk... so I'm deciding to add a tiny bit (A LOT) of romance in the next chapter :P HAHAEHEHEHE :D Love Raleigh and Caroline :3 Okay... enough talking now, tell me what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
